Ad Eternum
by Bastemons
Summary: La suerte estaba echada y él no podía —ni quería— cambiarla. Lo sabía, estaba condenado;; Castiel y Nathaniel reinterpretando el mito de Eros y Psiqué.
1. Prólogo

¿Recuerdan cuando dije que no tenía planeado escribir long-fics? Bueno... acá estamos. Llevo planeando esta historia desde ya hace un buen tiempo a la fecha y finalmente ahora tengo algo que mostrar.

Este es un proyecto algo ambicioso— A grandes rasgos es un AU Castiel/Nathaniel basado en el antiguo mito griego de Eros y Psiqué; con Castiel como el joven Dios del amor y el deseo, y Nathaniel en el papel de la joven poseedora de una belleza peligrosamente mortal. Este siempre ha sido uno de mis mitos favoritos, y pensé que sería interesante hacer una versión moderna del mismo y reinterpretarlo con estos personajes.

La historia tendrá varios cambios que la harán diferir en gran parte del mito original; y eventualmente será cambiada a rating M.

 **Amour Sucré (c) Chinomiko**

* * *

 **Ad Eternum**

.

æd e 'ter num

1\. Indefinidamente.

2\. Para toda la eternidad, para siempre.

* * *

.

 **=Prólogo=**

.

Hubo un tiempo en la antigua Grecia en que los dioses bajaban del Olimpo a la tierra y estudiaban, se relacionaban, e incluso _enamoraban_ de los mortales. Donde los augurios y beneplácitos de los oráculos y pitonisas eran considerados como verdaderos designios divinos, y donde entonces, los humanos vivían y morían según las decisiones que sus deidades tuvieran para ellos.

Una época llena de romances imposibles y desmedidas guerras barbáricas, de arrebatos que traían la tragedia para sus protagonistas y de pasiones que consumían la existencia de cualquier tipo de racionalidad y cordura.

No obstante, y atacados por el paso inevitable del tiempo, esos años dorados para la civilización griega eventualmente acabaron. Las décadas se transformaron en siglos y estos aumentaron en cantidad, dejando así a una sociedad caída en el pasado; y con eso reduciendo el legado de una cultura completa a historia antigua, mitos, y relatos plagados de seres fantásticos.

Pero si bien los humanos siguieron adelante, adaptándose constantemente a los tiempos que les tocaban vivir, coexistiendo y avanzando en pro de mantenerse;… _ellos_ no fueron las únicas criaturas que siguieron ese camino.

* * *

.

" _Con la llegada de un forastero maldecido_ ,

 _tu tranquilidad de siglos se verá interrumpida._

 _Te arrebatará aquello que más te importa._

 _Sin embargo,_

 _él está destinado a un encuentro inevitable con la desgracia encarnada._

 _Perdido a medio camino, miserable, abandonado._

 _Condenado desde el comienzo._

 _Un encuentro._

 _Una separación._

 _Y llegará a ti por su cuenta, no tendrás que buscarlo._

 _Lo destruirás con todas tus armas._

 _Pero, al fin y al cabo, tú ya has perdido el juicio."_

 _._

* * *

.

Ignorantes son aquellos que creen que el amor existe, que ansían el romance, y que piensan que es algo valioso como para llegar al nivel de idealizarlo.

Y más ignorantes aun, aquellos que se empeñan en _vivir_ sus vidas en busca del mismo.

 _Como si eso fuera una atribución que les correspondiera._

Ese era el pensamiento que cruzaba por su mente en ese preciso minuto. Observaba a todos, vigilante, atento, expectante.

Con el paso de los siglos la sobrevaloración por ese sentimiento se había vuelto más y más notable. _Los humanos viven y mueren como animales en celo_ , pensaba él, _Como si_ eso _en serio pudiese llamarse afecto_ — _Ante la menor oportunidad actuarán como las mismas bestias sin escrúpulos que nunca dejaron de ser_.

En medio de los alegres, los entusiastas y la ostentación. Salón lleno. Con su presencia _selectivamente_ sutil nadie eracapaz de verlo, nadie era capaz de percibirlo, y nadie vio cuando comenzó a caminar por el lugar. A paso directo, confiado, parsimonioso. Una invisible aura intimidante que _de alguna manera_ el resto parecía evitar inconscientemente; tal como un lobo con piel de oveja que transitaba por entre el rebaño dentro del corral: donde ningún potencial objetivo tendría posibilidad de escape.

Detallista y minucioso, características no de naturaleza nata pero sí adquiridas con el tiempo. Con su vista examinaba a todos, con una intensidad que rozaba la acusación.

Durante muchísimo tiempo él consideró a los humanos como seres repugnantes y grotescos, _un mal necesario_. Más, eventualmente, estos progresaron lentamente hasta llegar a un estatus en que —a pesar de todo— se convirtieron en su fuente principal de entretención y esparcimiento. El ver cómo arruinaban sus vidas le resultaba a lo menos, _llamativo_. Y que la gran mayoría de ellos vivieran en un estado de negación— ignorando a propósito la carencia de sentido en sus existencias, le agregaba a todo un cierto toque _alucinante_.

Al tiempo que hacía su barrida mental por sobre los presentes a la celebración, detalles varios captaron su atención efímeramente; cosas como los arreglos florales que estaban ubicados por todos lados, o los candelabros grotescamente grandes que iluminaban la estancia, al igual que los lotes y lotes de comida que invitaban a florecer la gula, y _por supuesto_ , las decenas y decenas de invitados _._

 _Los años pasan, pero algunas cosas siguen siendo las mismas_ , concluyó sin poder evitar el formar una mueca de burla al final de sus cavilaciones.

El tiempo pareció aletargarse a su alrededor, como si hubiera pasado horas y horas en la misma tarea, y sin embargo sólo habían trascurrido unos segundos.

Finalmente, con sus opciones ya sopesadas, dejó de deambular.

Elevó una de las comisuras de su boca, sonreía, _triunfante_ : Porque con tal multitud de personas juntas en un solo lugar, yendo de un lado a otro, charlando, disfrutando, _viviendo_ , y él como el único testigo ajeno a toda la escena proyectada; razonó que un solo tiro, un solo destino torcido, una sola víctima— _sería un desperdicio para tal oportunidad_.

Su rol agridulce, _en teoría_ , el de provocar las pasiones y crear el deseo, de hacer estallar el arma de destrucción que significaba el amor, o de ahogar hasta el último atisbo de simpatía en el océano de la profunda indiferencia; todo sin importar cuantos corazones terminaran rotos en el proceso.

Pasó su mano izquierda por entre su cabello negro, así alejando un mechón rebelde de su rostro, y luego con un chasquido de dedos de su otra mano hizo aparecer su arma mortífera, un gran arco de brillante madera oscura.

El amor, el monstruo más despiadado de todos. Y él, el tirano que controla ese monstruo— Quien destruye desde adentro, quien _mata_ sin derramar una sola gota de sangre.

Nadie vio venir su ataque, como tampoco nadie pareció reaccionar al mismo. Pero él _sabía_ — sabía los cambios que había provocado, la sentencia de muerte para la cordura de sus víctimas y su sensatez, y él sonreía _y sonreía y sonreía porque no había nada más jodidamente divertido que ver los intentos de rostros estoicos en esos bastardos mientras en lo único que están pensando es en follar y en coger, porque eso son, unas_ bestias _._

Sin nada más que hacer ahí, salió del edificio como si nada hubiera pasado. Su trabajo ahí estaba completo.

.

" _ **Lo destruirás con todas tus armas."**_

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¿Pensamientos? ¿Opiniones? ¡No duden en decirme! El próximo capítulo ya tiene algo avanzado, por lo que por fortuna no pasará tanto hasta la siguiente actualización.

Agradecimientos especiales a Diosa del Olimpo por su gran paciencia al no mandarme a freír espárragos por mi tardanza en publicar esto, porque me lo merecía y ella lo sabe.

¡Hasta pronto y gracias por leer!


	2. Oblivio

**Amour Sucré (c) Chinomiko**

* * *

Las alas del avecilla tiemblan  
El cuerpo de la avecilla está agitado  
 _Ayuda, ayuda_  
El cielo y la tierra sonríen al oír su llanto. —Hsiang Yang

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **Oblivio**

* * *

Humedad. Una brisa sutil.

La boca de Nathaniel se entreabrió ligeramente, labios rotos, garganta reseca; apenas si logró exhalar una pizca de aliento que a los pocos instantes se perdió en el cruento frío invernal que le envolvía— De espalda tendido en la tierra, brazos abiertos, a orillas del lago; solo.

El páramo estaba desierto.

Con algo de esfuerzo lograba distinguir el cielo sobre él, sus colores— o monotonía de estos. Al intentar ajustar la vista se logró percatar de cómo las nubes grises se tambaleaban hasta llegar a ciertos tonos aún más oscuros, jactándose, burlándose de él, _se reían_ ; la tormenta se aproximaba.

Él sabía que estaba consciente, seguía vivo; _¿pero por cuánto más tiempo?_

Quiso ponerse de pie, pero sus extremidades no respondieron. Su cuerpo dolía, respirar dolía. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, sabía que debía pensar, que _debía_ ocurrírsele algo para salir de toda esa situación, algo, lo que fuera, pero sentía que los minutos pasaban y pasaban, y nada cambió.

"Voy a morir _"_ , sentenció, no del todo seguro de si había logrado gesticular palabra alguna o si su conclusión se quedaría simplemente confinada para siempre dentro del albergue de sus pensamientos. Para el caso, ya no valía la pena siquiera meditarlo.

Con letargo sus manos se empuñaron en el lodo, restregándose torpemente con este; resignándose con lágrimas que caían descuidadamente por sus mejillas llenas de tierra, transpiración y sangre secas.

 _Voy a morir acá… Lejos…_ —

No recordaba cómo fue que terminó así, no importaba sin embargo, nada importaba. Su mente ya se había hecho a la idea de que ese era el fin. Tirado a orillas del lago, en medio del páramo; la tierra maldita, la tierra de los abandonados.

El vacío, la solitud, la _aceptación_.

Desde todo lo que Nathaniel podía comprender, se iría de ese mundo cerrando sus ojos y dejando que el frío, el dolor y la fatiga envolvieran su cuerpo— con su existencia como en un abismo que se desdibujaba con el paso de los segundos.

Nada más reconfortante que la tranquila seguridad de la desaparición.

 _(_ —… _morir lejos de todo.)_

De repente y brutalmente, sintió una oleada de vértigo.

 _Ansiedad._

Pasos. Pasos que golpeaban estridentes sobre el suelo de madera. Pasos que se acercaban a él, en todas, y en ninguna dirección a la vez.

— _no debería haber pisos de madera en medio de un páramo_ —

 _Pánico. Náuseas._

Los pasos se seguían acercando y Nathaniel sabía lo que estos significaban, sabía que debía _temer_ — y por lo mismo se odiaba hasta lo más profundo de sus propias entrañas por no poder moverse en ese momento. Porque aunque si fuera por solo un instante, él suplicaba poder olvidar su dolor y agotamiento para así huir lejos. Sin embargo, a pesar de que los instintos de lucha y huida se encontraban ya encendidos, a esas alturas cualquier intento era fútil.

Sólo quedaba el nerviosismo, el pavor y el _desasosiego_ de seguir intentando buscar una vía de escape que claramente no existía. Porque los pasos se oían más y más y más y más cercanos y más fuertes, y él quería _gritar_ ,pero sus tímpanos dolían — _retumbaban_ — con cada golpe que daban las suelas contra el piso de madera y el sentimiento de _por qué esto no acaba ya y me muero de una vez_ como eco que se sobreponía de manera generalizada por sobre todos sus sentidos.

Hasta que, _oh no… notúdenuevo._

 _Por favor no._

 _¡No me veas así!_

 _¡VETE!_

La nada.

* * *

"¿Nathaniel? Despierta, Nathaniel."

Nathaniel abrió los ojos, primero de manera parcial, y tras unos instantes en lo que su vista se adaptaba y él parpadeaba, estos se abrieron totalmente.

 _Una pesadilla. Sólo eso, nada más_.

La vista por la ventana del bus en movimiento fue lo primero en darle la bienvenida al mundo real: De noche, una ciudad que estaría a oscuras si no fuera por los milagrosos efectos del alumbrado público y las solitarias luces de neón de esporádicos avisos publicitarios. Una ciudad despierta y sonorizada por todos los autos que transitaban por las calles, y por la incontable cantidad de personas que continuaban con sus jornadas. Si su reloj interno estaba en lo correcto, debían ser pasadas las once de la noche aproximadamente.

"Lamento si te desperté con demasiada brusquedad. Pero estabas temblando y balbuceabas mucho, estaba comenzando a preocuparme."

Voz distinguida, rozando lo elegante. Un inconfundible tono condescendiente, palabras de preocupación.

"No te preocupes, Lysandro," se giró parcialmente en su asiento para así ver a quien viajaba a su lado directamente a la cara. Nathaniel procuró sonreír. "Está bien— Ya era hora que despertara de todas formas."

"¿… Te sientes bien?"

"Sólo fue una pesadilla."

"¿Las tienes con frecuencia?" En cuanto Lysandro terminó de formular su pregunta, la expresión en su rostro no fue una que Nathaniel pudiera descifrar: desconfianza, empatía, auténtica curiosidad… o derechamente ninguna de las anteriores.

"No tanta como podrías imaginar," respondió con timbre calmado, a lo que luego se volteó nuevamente hacia la ventana. "Esta será la primera noche en que dormiré fuera de casa desde que, bueno…, desde que vivo solo; supongo que sólo fue eso."

Nathaniel escuchó a Lysandro murmurar un "Comprendo," con eso dejando la conversación hasta ahí. Así varios minutos pasaron en completa quietud entre ellos, situación que contrastaba con lo que pasaba en el resto del bus, donde las voces de sus compañeros se escuchaban más vivas y entusiasmadas como no se habían oído en largo tiempo.

Y sin embargo la mente de Nathaniel estaba en otro mundo. Inconscientemente mordió su labio mientras continuaba en su intento de ignorar los recuerdos casi tangibles de su más reciente pesadilla, la cual, le tenía aun _shockeado_ por su vívido nivel de realismo. Pero entre más evitaba recordar, más recaía en el mismo flujo de pensamientos sin fin— donde todo resultaba demasiado reciente, los recuerdos demasiado frescos, el escenario demasiado detallado, las sensaciones _demasiado_ reales. _Basta_ _¡Basta!_ , su lógica gritó.

"¡Vaya, al fin despiertas!"

Sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, el rubio se volteó rápidamente por acto reflejo, sorprendido. Inmediatamente no tardó en maldecirse por la impulsividad en su reacción— ya que esa voz energética, y por sobretodo _exigente,_ sólo le podía pertenecer a una persona.

Desde los dos asientos delanteros al suyo, Rosalya e Iris le observaban fijamente con un cierto aire de diversión que, a primera vista, Nathaniel no entendió a qué se debía. _¿Me perdí de algo?_ , pensó irritado, todavía a la defensiva—

"Sólo queríamos hablar," le dijo entonces Iris.

—a la vez que intentaba, aunque sin mayores resultados, relajar su lenguaje corporal.

"Los viajes en bus se vuelven aburridos luego de las primeras dos horas; y ya casi llevamos ocho," complementó la otra chica, concluyendo sus palabras con un cansado, y algo exagerado, suspiro.

 _¿Y me estás culpando por eso?_

"Tranquila, Rosa," intervino Lysandro, _por fortuna_. "Ya no debe faltar mucho para que lleguemos."

"Iris dijo lo mismo hace hora y media, y mira tú, seguimos aquí."

"Si ya has esperado ocho horas no debería complicarte mucho el esperar unos minutos más, como dije, no debe faltar mucho," Lysandro volvió a hablar, usando un tono tranquilizador semejante al que había usado hace apenas una rato con Nathaniel. Su respuesta pareció relajar a Rosalya, quien sin mayores rodeos, y para sorpresa del rubio, no tardó en darle la razón.

Luego de eso no tardaron en cambiar la temática de la conversación, y Nathaniel que no se encontraba particularmente interesado en formar parte de ella, simplemente dejó caer su peso sobre el respaldar del asiento, apoyando el codo izquierdo contra la base del cristal y su barbilla en su mano— Sin pensar en nada importante en realidad, él nada más se remitió a contemplar la escena en silencio.

Si hacía memoria, la relación con sus compañeros de clase era en general buena: conocía a la mayoría desde hace años, jamás había tenido algún roce significativo con alguno de ellos, o un posible mal entendido que se saliera de control. Era buena, aunque rozando lo plano— sin mayores ni significativos altibajos; y por consiguiente, sin un mayor lazo de sentido de pertenencia al grupo.

 _Teniendo la impresión de estar perdiendo interés por todo._

"Sin embargo algo me molesta del hospedaje..." la voz de Rosalya volvió a resonar dentro de su cabeza.

En ese momento, Nathaniel salió de su seudo trance.

"¿Tiene algo malo?" Lysandro preguntó.

"Que nos quedaremos en un hostal. _Eso_ es lo que veo de malo," bufó ella con voz indignada, clavando sus uñas en la sección esponjosa del respaldar de su asiento. "Si lo que quieren en este instituto es que nos contagiemos de enfermedades producidas por gérmenes, mugre y frío, ¡entonces durmamos en la calle! Así ahorrarían aún más dinero; ya que creo, es lo único que les importa aquí a—"

"Sólo será una noche la que pasaremos ahí, Rosalya, no es _necesario_ que te quejes de cosas sin importancia," Nathaniel cortó en seco su soliloquio.

Ella frunció el ceño y le quedó viendo como los ojos entrecerrados. " _Aun así._ Me sorprende que sobretodo tú lo tomes como un detalle sin importancia, Nathaniel, claro, ahora dices eso, pero a ver qué cara pones cuando termines compartiendo habitación con alguien que no te agrade—"

"Afortunadamente, a diferencia tuya, yo sí puedo admitir que llevo una relación a lo menos decente con todos mis compañeros de clase," mientras hablaba, el rubio llevaba en su rostro _aquella_ misma sonrisa falsa que usaba cada vez que alguien iba a preguntarle algo durante sus horas de trabajo como delegado. "Es sólo una viaje escolar, Rosalya. Regresamos mañana en la tarde, no hay demasiadas vueltas que darle al asunto."

Tanto Rosalya como Iris se quedaron estáticas en sus lugares, durante un par de segundos al menos. Al final ambas se reincorporaron casi al mismo tiempo, y fue entonces cuando la —visiblemente molesta— apelada comenzó a balbucear algo inentendible por lo bajo. Observaba a Nathaniel fijamente, pero al notar que este seguía igual de sonriente, sólo se dio media vuelta y se reacomodó en su asiento; Iris no tardó en secundarle.

Ya cuando ninguna de las dos estaba a la vista, Nathaniel al fin pudo relajar su semblante.

"¿… No crees que se te pasó un poco la mano?"

"Al menos admite que estabas pensando lo mismo que yo," manteniendo un aire indiferente se volteó hacia Lysandro. "Alguien tenía que decírselo."

Su compañero no replicó, sólo ahogó una pequeña risa que, sin embargo, no intentó ocultar.

Y como si de ironía se tratara, en ese momento el bus frenó.

El profesor Farrés, quien había viajado en uno de los primeros asientos, se puso de pie en ese mismo minuto. Todos los presentes dirigieron su atención a él.

"Bueno… al fin llegamos," comenzó a hablar a volumen moderado de voz; con su vista viajando rápidamente por entre los alumnos. "En cuanto entremos al hostal dividiremos las habitaciones. Recuerden dormirse lo más pronto posible, mañana a primera hora este mismo bus nos estará esperando para llevarnos al museo. Ya que mañana también es el último día de la exposición de Grecia, así que como lo más probable es que estará lleno, debemos ser puntuales."

Nathaniel no pudo evitar sino exhalar al terminar de hoy la explicación de Farrés.

 _Supongo que… es mejor que estar en casa._

 _Supongo._

Aguardó hasta que fuera su turno de bajar, y en cuanto dio su primer paso afuera del bus, y el frío estacional no tardaba en darle la bienvenida, él se halló de pronto en medio de una calle repleta de edificios imparmente altos entre ellos, todos con una cierta apariencia sucia, pero sin ese hueco sugerente de abandono que era capaz de infiltrarse en el paisaje; detalle que —dentro de sus suposiciones— él estaba esperando encontrar.

En el mientras tanto, ya en el exterior y con una mejor perspectiva del panorama, Nathaniel decidió esperar paciente a un costado del bus mientras el resto de sus compañeros de clase terminaban de recoger y revisar su equipaje antes de acercase a buscar el suyo propio. Prefirió no prestar mucha atención a las acciones de sus compañeros— particularmente _esa_ noche no se hallaba de ánimos de ejercer su ya desgastado puesto de delegado principal, o de mediar entre cualquier posible pugna entre su _siempre cortés_ hermana Ámber y quien fuera su objetivo de burlas del momento.

Pasara lo que pasara, no le interesaba involucrarse.

Inhaló, aguantó la respiración unos segundos, y luego exhaló por la boca.

Volvió a alzar la vista. No tardó en percatarse del hecho de que las noches capitalinas no eran tan diferentes a las noches a las que estaba habituado a ver por allá en casa; y que la única _gran_ distinción era que allí no se lograban distinguir estrellas en el cielo oscuro —si era culpa de la contaminación o si simplemente estaba nublado, él no lo supo.

Cerró los ojos.

Por un segundo completo llegó a sentir que su existencia _podía_ perderse en la aterradoramente atrayente, y a la vez incomprensible, incertidumbre de la noche.

 _Perderse. Irse lejos. No más recuerdos, no más monotonía, no más fachadas, no más nada._

 _Pero incluso si pudiera…_

 _(_ — _incluso ahora, un segundo sólo dura eso;_ un _segundo.)_

El pensamiento y lo fugaz del mismo, sólo dejaron en Nathaniel un profundo gusto amargo.

La brisa invernal le golpeaba en un persistente de vez en cuando, lo que obligó a Nathaniel a halar el cuello de su abrigo y ocultar su rostro contra la ropa, pero a pesar de eso el viento logró desordenarle el flequillo y también salpicar de frío su frente.

El frío fue lo que terminó por despertarlo completamente.

Así varios minutos pasaron. Nathaniel, como el último en recoger su equipaje también fue el último en ingresar al edificio. Eso sí, antes de entrar dio un último vistazo a lo que era el exterior, la noche capitalina en su máximo esplendor.

La brisa golpeó su rostro descubierto.

Con cierto aire de nostalgia, lentamente miró hacia abajo, sonriendo para sí mismo.

 _Como sea, mañana será otro día._

* * *

 **Notas:**

Cuando dije que tenía parte de este capítulo ya escrita, era cierto... sólo no contaba con que terminaría reescribiéndolo cuatro veces...

Como sea, ¡acá está el capítulo!, un poco corto, lo sé. Esto es más que nada algo ~introductorio~ donde conocemos a Nathaniel, pinceladas de su vida cotidiana, y algo muy importante, su estado mental actual.

Habrán notado algunas cosas que difieren con el universo canon (rasgos de la personalidad de Nathaniel o el hecho de que sea amigo de Lysandro, por ejemplo). Pues, cada cosa se aclarará bien en su momento, pero si algo puedo explicar ahora es que, tomando en cuenta que Castiel "no existe" como tal en este universo (y por consiguiente tampoco ocurrió lo de Debrah), todos los asuntos relacionados con la emancipación ocurrieron de manera distinta.

Lo anterior es aplicable a todos los asuntos de Nathaniel en los que (de alguna manera) Castiel pueda haber interferido.

Aprovecho de agradecer a quieren ya comenzaron a seguir esta historia. Los comentarios constructivos siempre son bienvenidos ~

¡Gracias y hasta la próxima!


	3. Potesta

**Amour Sucré (c) Chinomiko**

* * *

Salí a vivir: Crecí encorazado.  
Fui por los callejones miserables,  
sin compasión, cantando en las fronteras del delirio. —Pablo Neruda

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **Potesta**

* * *

.

Castiel estaba intranquilo.

O más precisamente, Castiel estaba _angustiado_ , pero aunque la última condición era la más acertada, a la vez resultaba ser una que él no podía _permitirse_ sentir y mucho menos admitir bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sentirse angustiado era un síntoma de debilidad por donde se le mirara, _demasiado patético_ —

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Silencio. Silencio. Necesitaba beber el silencio, hundirse y que este lo envolviera durante el tiempo necesario que le tomara a su espíritu el calmarse y aceptar su situación actual. Pero en el mientras tanto de sus deseos abortados de gritar y así apaciguar de momento sus llagas eternas; la frustración abyecta, la vergüenza y la impotencia se incrementaban.

— _demasiado_ _humano_.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, en la soledad de la noche, abrazándose a sí mismo sobre un sofá en medio de una sala de estar en la que él era el único presente, donde la luz de la luna llena se deslizaba a través de la ventana y alcanzaba a iluminar en parte la piel expuesta de sus brazos. En un momento eventual él volvió a alzar su rostro, y al no abrir sus ojos, sólo su rostro fue el que encaró la oscuridad del apartamento a oscuras. Su expresión era sombría, y los mechones de cabello negro caían cubriendo todo desde su cabeza hasta casi llegar a su barbilla, adornando y enmarcando todo su lenguaje corporal en una misma imagen que irradiaba reticencia y por sobretodo _odio_.

Y de pronto las luces de toda la estancia se encendieron.

"Lamento si te hice esperar, querido."

El cuerpo de Castiel se erizó al sólo escucharla, y con eso abrió sus ojos. Esa, esa — _esasiempreseguradesímisma_ — voz se sintió tan cercana, _demasiado_ cercana.

Ni siquiera el estar en medio de una noche silenciosa, ni la posesión de sentidos ímprobos que había cultivado a lo largo de su existencia, _nada. ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA_ , le permitió sentir esa presencia acercarse a él.

Pero a esas alturas ya no debería sorprenderse, a fin de cuentas, se trataba de ella.

 _Como siempre._

"Da igual," respondió seco, rozando lo apático; luchando internamente por sonar compuesto. Después, todavía indeciso, se reincorporó y dio media vuelta. Aquella voz venía desde sus espaldas.

Vistiendo un vaporoso vestido color rojo, se apoyaba en el respaldar del sofá la figura de una curvilínea mujer con cabellos del mismo tono; sus rizos sutiles caían en una ondulante cascada, piel tostada, mirada expectante y una insinuación de sonrisa sutil encajada en sus labios completaban el aire confiado de su persona.

"Sé que me retrasé un poco, ¡pero vamos…!" Habló entusiasta, posando ambas manos sobre sus caderas. "¡Esa no es forma de darle la bienvenida a tu madre, menos después de no vernos por tanto tiempo!"

El joven ni se inmutó por las palabras de su progenitora, por lo que hubo un silencio que se prolongó por varios, _eternos_ , minutos en los que ambos se observaban fijamente a los ojos; silencio que sólo fue interrumpido por el campanario de alguna catedral cercana que hizo sonar los doce toques de medianoche.

"No creo que esto nos lleve a ningún sitio," habló ella en cuanto las campanadas terminaron de retumbar. Seguía sosteniéndole la mirada a su hijo— curiosa, siempre atenta a cualquier movimiento que este pudiera efectuar.

 _Como un animal observando su presa._

"Si me dijeras para qué me necesitabas aquí con tanta urgencia, quizás podría tener alguna idea de a dónde planeas llegar con todo esto."

"¡Agh, sigues igual de serio desde la última vez que nos vimos!" protestó con inmadurez. "Antes eras más divertido, ¿sabes? ¡Recuerdo que antes eras un niño tan alegre y tan entusiasta! ¡Me duele muchísimo verte actuar de esta manera ahora! Qué daría yo por volver a verte a ti, mi retoño, siendo aquel risueño pequeño que solías ser…"

"… Ya no sabes ni de lo que hablas," contestó casi en un murmullo, asteado hasta los huesos por la situación, y recordándose mentalmente su mantra de que no debía, ni _podía_ , huir de allí. Optó por la opción más sana: dar media vuelta y separarse de ella unos cuantos metros.

Pero antes de que lograra alejarse, la mujer rodeó el sofá y se acercó vivamente hasta donde él estaba, no tardó en frenarle, cogiéndole veloz por el brazo. Antes de que Castiel pudiera zafarse, cayó en cuenta de que ella le abrazaba fuertemente.

"Ay mi pequeño, ¡pequeño hijo! ¿En qué momento cambiaron tanto las cosas entre nosotros?" exclamó con la nostalgia impregnada en su voz, hundiendo por algunos segundos su rostro en la espalda del joven. "¿En qué me equivoqué para que nuestra relación terminara así? ¡¿Acaso tan mala madre fui contigo?!" la voz de la mujer tembló de pronto, lanzando un entristecido gemido. A su actuar le siguieron una oleada de incontables sollozos.

Ante tal espectáculo Castiel sólo permaneció inmóvil _(_ — _alerta)_ en cuanto sintió el tacto de esa mujer sobre su cuerpo, sin embargo su mente evitaba bajo cualquier costo poner atención a los dichos de esta; internamente viajaba entre pensamientos que sentía casi como gritos ensordecedores, con un constante _SuéltameSUÉLTAME_ que sentía le cercenaría el espíritu en cualquier instante _._

"Ya que estamos solos no necesitas actuar," pronunció Castiel entre dientes.

En cuanto terminó de decir eso pudo jurar que sintió el cuerpo de su madre sobresaltarse; ella entonces cortó el abrazo de golpe y tomó distancia. Cuando finalmente se volteó hacia ella, Castiel pudo verle el rostro desde ahí: este estaba serio y bañado en una inexorable frialdad, sin rastro alguno de la anterior actitud jovial e incluso infantil que mostró durante el minuto uno de su encuentro. La fachada había caído y su yo real hacía su entrada triunfal.

La verdadera, y más cruenta faceta de Afrodita.

"Créeme, esa apatía tuya no te sienta bien," replicó finalmente, ahora sonreía, sólo que en un gesto que no alcanzaba su mirada, la que seguía seca y muerta.

Una mujer más, una mujer poderosa y adinerada— A simple vista.

"Huh…, lo que digas..." siseó. "Podría decir lo mismo de ti de cualquier forma."

 _Hermosa_ , dicen los que son capaces de verla pasar. Pero ellos sólo veían las joyas, la actitud imponente que irradiaba a donde quiera que fuera, la cara jovial y la figura que sugerían sus ropas; lo mismo con sus miradas coquetas y las sonrisas que dedicaba. Nadie veía su podredumbre. Nadie excepto ella.

Nadie excepto ella, y Castiel.

La mujer chasqueó su lengua. "Si hay _algo_ que me agrada de ti, es que me conoces tan bien que no es necesario que finja contigo, no tanto, por lo menos. Te doy créditos por eso," soltó una corta carcajada y luego caminó perezosamente hacia el sofá y se acomodó en este. "Pero ya que estamos en la hora de la sinceridad, podrías, no sé, ¿ser más cariñoso? En serio, me abruma tu falta de entusiasmo cuando estamos juntos. Te recuerdo que el que seas un bastardo no significa que tengas el derecho de actuar como tal, no frente a mis ojos."

 _Maldita perra viciosa_.

Castiel tuvo que morderse la lengua para frenarse en replicarle, por lo que lo siguiente que dijo le salió en un forzado tono condescendiente: " _Te recuerdo que_ … si me llamaste aquí fue porque querías que te hiciera un favor— a eso vine. Que eso no se te olvide."

" _Touché_ , mi querido," la mujer suspiró y luego de darle un rápido vistazo a la sala, volvió formular su semblante decidido. "En cualquier caso, no te preocupes. En esta ocasión no te he citado con la animosidad de jugar contigo," explicó.

Una sonrisa ladina. _Siempre una sonrisa ladina cuando ella hablaba sobre sus planes._

"Te escucho."

Ella le indicó con la mirada que se acomodara a su lado, a regañadientes Castiel cumplió. Ya estando sentado allí, la mujer no tardó en acurrucarse junto a él, una vez logró rodear sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este, comenzó a hablarle, con su voz sonando coqueta y holgazana a la vez: "Verás…, a veces, no siempre pero a veces, en serio que siento lástima por ti."

Las manos de Castiel se enterraron sobre el cuero del sofá, hormigueaban por _poder_ alejarla de golpe. Y sin embargo su cuerpo sólo temblaba, y sus extremidades nada más respondían apenas en forma de inconclusos movimientos de lucha espasmódicos que no lo llevaban a ninguna parte, dando pocos indicios de querer seguir existiendo.

"Porque—," ella se aseguró de aferrar sus brazos con mayor fuerza; Castiel dejó de intentar resistirse. "—debe ser difícil ser tú en estos tiempos. Porque seamos honestos, para los humanos sólo eres una emoción de segundo grado, un extra en sus, ya de por sí, vidas insípidas; es casi como si sobraras a estas alturas…, con toda la situación actual del mundo entero desmoronándose, y tú, quien se supone es la máxima expresión de amor, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Ciertamente patético."

 _Un ataque gratuito._

Castiel lo sabía, esa era la manera en que ella hacía las cosas. Tampoco tenía mucho sentido el defenderse al respecto, no al menos con algo que él no le hubiera dicho ya en el pasado. No era la primera vez que ella le hablaba así, y bien tenía claro que no sería la última.

Ya que con sólo verla, él podía _saber_ cuánto le estaba divirtiendo.

" _Suficiente._ "

"Supongo que no puedo tener altas expectativas contigo. A fin de cuentas, no eres _tan_ bueno," la maldita lo estaba ignorando y ahora hablaba en _ese_ tono de indulgencia fingida. "Pero no te preocupes… sé que no es enteramente tu culpa," era insoportable; ella, _todo_ , el momento y el contexto, la cercanía y el roce de su piel sobre la suya, cómo se frotaba contra su brazo _(_ — _grotesco)_ ; aquella pesada fragancia de almizcle que su cuerpo irradiaba y sentía le quemaba desde adentro. Y por supuesto su voz, _esa_ voz y cómo le ronroneaba a la altura del oído y sus palabras— CÁLLATEMALDITAZORRAINFELIZ _porfavorcállate_. "Bien entiendo que los humanos de por sí arruinan todo a su alrededor, como una plaga. Debe ser agotador para ti lidiar con ellos a diario, ¿cierto, mi querido…?"

"¡QUE TE CALLES!" Castiel gritó sin moverse ni un centímetro de su asiento, y en cuanto lo hizo un escalofrío recorrió su ser. _Oh no_. _nonononononoNO_. No debió hablarle así, _eso era caer en su juego_ , lo que ella buscaba lograr con toda esa diatriba en su contra— la reacción más primaria por parte de Castiel con la que ella podría sacarle en cara irrefutablemente lo básico y miserable de su existencia.

Aquello que logró devolverlo a la realidad fue la melodía maldita de su madre riendo: "Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que anhelas venganza," le susurró fugaz al oído, para luego _(al fin)_ soltar de golpe el agarre que tenía sobre el cuello de Castiel, aunque todavía permaneciendo _significativamente_ cerca de él.

Lentamente, Castiel se volteó hacia ella, algo reticente, aunque nada sorprendido. "Mejor, deja de hablar como si me conocieras," dijo serio. _Calma. Conserva la calma_. "No necesito la lástima de nadie, mucho menos la tuya."

"No me hables así," replicó secante, alzando la voz. "Agradece que por fortuna tienes a tu madre, quien te apoya. Porque dime, ¿quién más que yo te ha acompañado abnegadamente _a pesar de todo_?"

El joven empuñó ambas manos fuertemente, se mordió la lengua y agachó la mirada.

"Sólo imagínalo, _imagínalo_ ," ella continuó, como si lo anterior no hubiera sucedido. Sus ojos brillaban. "Destruirlos, masacrarlos. Ser capaz de presenciar de primera mano la delicadeza del último rastro de vida desvaneciéndose de sus ojos, el encanto de ver cómo tus víctimas suplican piedad de rodillas como animales de sacrificio, ser el testigo del sublime espectáculo de naciones enteras desmoronándose hasta sólo quedar en calidad de cenizas."

Si Castiel entraba a describir, podía admitir sin demasiadas vueltas que su madre actuaba como una maniática durante sus mejores momentos, y como una completa _enferma_ con sed de ira durante los peores.

 _A pesar de todo, todavía está actuando con_ cierta _cordura_.

 _¿Ya llegaste al punto en que prefieres no recordar las veces en que la viste en sus 'peores momentos'?_

 _¡Cállate!_

"Tú serás la que disfrute esas cosas. Por mi parte, no soy un asesino."

Su madre chasqueó la lengua "Pero sí que no tienes problema en torturarlos con tus flechas todos los días... No creas que ese actuar tuyo pasa desapercibido— tu irresponsabilidad y falta de nociones mínimas de criterio ya son un secreto a voces para estas alturas…," se burló. Luego procedió a cambiar su expresión a una más suave, se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él, y con minucioso tacto, subió sus manos hacia el cuello de su hijo y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente. "Por eso digo, una flecha más, una flecha menos… sólo intenta ser más cuidadoso. Ten en cuenta que te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de ejecutar tu venganza conscientemente, y a la vez, me estarías haciendo un favor. ¿No te parece una idea encantadora?"

Castiel le dirigió una mirada llena de rencor, la que sin embargo no pudo sostener por más de unos cortos segundos.

Pese a todo lo que ella había dicho, no fue capaz de responderle.

"Sólo tú conoces tus límites, hijo mío, pero ambos sabemos que no eres tan hábil como para actuar sin mi guía…"

Al principio, tiempo atrás — _siglos, milenios_ —, esas palabras escasamente si llegaban a afectar su espíritu, sin embargo, con el paso de las épocas, y como su progenitora reiteraba y _reiteraba_ su punto, él de a poco comenzó a _sentir_ todas esas injurias como reales— herido, apuñalado.

Asqueado. Como un error. Lleno de ira.

Y por su parte, Afrodita sabía perfectamente cómo sacar provecho de eso.

"Hay un humano. Necesito que te encargues de él."

Castiel despertó; sin estar seguro de cuánto tiempo se mantuvo así de ensimismado. De pronto se vio procesando a gran velocidad lo que ella acababa de decir.

 _Un humano._

 _Sólo_ un _miserable humano…_

 _¿Es en serio?_

 _Espera._

"¿Por qué sólo uno?"

"¿Acaso querías que fueran más?"

Castiel rodó los ojos, prefirió no contestar.

"Él no ha hecho nada…, por ahora," la mujer comentó calmada, así respondiendo la duda que ella sabía parpadeaba en la mente de su hijo. "Pero ten la seguridad de que lo hará."

"Suenas demasiado segura," _más de lo normal_ , quiso agregar pero se contuvo. Y con eso otra conclusión apareció. "¿Acaso estuviste hablando con alguno de los oráculos?"

Ella asintió calmada, confirmando así sus sospechas. "Me agrada cuando ambos estamos en la misma señal; eso hace todo muchísimo más fácil."

Desconfiado, alzó la vista para verla sostenidamente. "Creo que te estás tomando _demasiadas_ molestias si se trata de sólo un humano. Al menos si me dijeras qué es lo que hará, tal vez podría tener una ide—"

Antes de que él terminara su frase, la mujer inmediatamente formó una amplia sonrisa y llevó sus manos hasta los cabellos de la nuca de Castiel y haló fuertemente de ellos. "Lo que sea que él hará no es de tu incumbencia," habló de pronto, sonriendo abiertamente, mirándole directo a los ojos y con su rostros separados apenas por unos pocos centímetros. "Con que tengas claro que debes acabarlo, es más que suficiente."

 _Oh…, la nostalgia._

 _(_ — _la has visto peor.)_

"No soy un asesino…," procuró recalcar, a la vez esforzándose por no gritarle a la cara.

 _Que no vea tu dolor._

Ella tiró con aun más fuerza mientras estallaba en risas.

"En ningún momento te pedí que lo mataras, hijo mío," soltó el agarre del cabello y, lentamente, bajó sus manos para así acariciar el rostro de Castiel. Al no recibir la reacción que quería por parte de este, ella continuó hablando luego de darle un par de besos en la frente: "Sólo te estoy pidiendo que hagas aquello para lo que eres bueno, aquello para lo que existes. Dudo mucho que un pequeño favor a tu madre desorganice tu rutina de actividades."

"Eres la misma persona que acaba de reprocharme _'lo problemático de mi comportamiento'_ , y aun así me llamas para que haga estos trabajos sucios por ti."

 _Cínica._

"Sé lo que dije, y lo sigo sosteniendo," ella continuó con las caricias y los mimos en su cuello y hombros. Luego poco tardó en descender hasta el pecho del joven y a susurrarle palabras de afecto desde ahí.

 _Repugnante._

"¿Y cuál es tu punto?" Castiel preguntó manteniendo su gesto inexpresivo.

"Mi punto es que él es un humano, uno de los tantos, cientos, miles, _millones_ que de alguna manera te han dañado y seguirán dañando. ¿Imagino que debes querer masacrarlos con tus propias manos, no es así? Pero tú mismo dices que no puedes, y porque no puedes es que por lo que has estado actuando como un bastardo irresponsable durante todo este tiempo," ella insistió. Su voz para esas alturas temblaba, un tono donde la euforia aumentaba y la cordura caía. _Una vista familiarmente aterradora._ "Tú no lo conoces y definitivamente él tampoco a ti, pero al igual que todos los humanos, _él te desprecia_ , a ti y a todo el concepto que envuelve de tu existencia, porque así son ellos. Y lo que yo te estoy ofreciendo ahora es que descargues toda tu sed de venganza hacia la humanidad en este encargo, yo personalmente me encargaré de cubrir tus rastros en esta ocasión, por lo que siéntete libre de causar cuánto daño quieras~. Le hará bien a tu espíritu, no es algo muy difícil de comprender."

Castiel quería negarse, lo _anhelaba_ desde el fondo de su ser.

Lo necesitaba.

"Porque para mí, tú eres mi mejor arma—," sus ojos brillaban pero seguían sintiéndose oscuros y vacíos. "Antes lo fuiste, lo sigues siendo, y siempre lo serás. _¿Acaso no deseas que me sienta orgullosa de ti?_ "

 _Maldita._

Castiel exhaló derrotado, luego finalmente contestó:

"Tienes— _Debes_ … explicarme, qué es lo que quieres que haga."

 _¿Por qué?_

Su madre sonrió satisfecha, había recuperado su templanza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En un movimiento ágil incluso se puso de pie y grácilmente comenzó a caminar a través del salón.

 _Tú fuiste quien me arruinó_ —

"Partirás ahora mismo; los vientos del oeste te guiarán. Una vez ellos te indiquen donde está el humano y tú lo localices, ¡clava una de tus flechas en su corazón!" clamó nuevamente con el entusiasmo de una niña pequeña. "Es necesario que ese miserable se enamore perdidamente del último de los hombres— del más indigno, del más pobre, del más horroroso que encuentres. Debe ser alguien que sólo pueda arrastrarle hacia la ruina inevitable."

 _(_ — _Y a pesar de saber eso no puedes negarte…)_

 _Nopuedesnopuedes_ jamás _podrás._

"Entendido."

Luego el sonido y la luz murieron, y sólo quedó el silencio.

A los pocos segundos las luces regresaron, pero para ese momento sólo Afrodita quedaba en la habitación.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Acá yo de nuevo, ~me disculpo de antemano por la tardanza~

Ahora los comentarios:  
A pesar de que Castiel se encuentra dentro de mi zona de confort en cuanto a escritura, este capítulo fue... extraño de escribir, por decir lo menos. Cuando dije que la historia subiría en algún momento a rating M, no me refería específicamente al (eventual) smut. Seguramente lo suba antes de que eso ocurra, según sea el caso; procuraré tener criterio.

Bueno, acá hace su primera aparición la gran antagonista de la historia, Afrodita aka. la madre de Castiel (sí, es la misma que aparece en el juego). Ya se van notando los cambios respecto al mito original, y queda más o menos claro que la relación de Castiel con su madre es bastante tóxica, él mismo deja entrever varias cosas acerca de ella; todo será explicado en capítulos futuros. Aclaro sí que la idea no es ni será excusar las acciones de Castiel (dígase por ejemplo lo que ocurre en el prólogo).

Otra cosa, nuestros dos protagonistas se encontrarán en el próximo capítulo ~

¡Gracias por las reviews, y hasta la próxima actualización!


	4. Auguria

**Amour Sucré (c) Chinomiko**

* * *

En todos los tiempos,  
las guerras han sido declaradas en agosto,  
la gente se ha casado los viernes,  
y los suicidios han sido los domingos por la noche.  
Hay momentos como estos,  
en que están en la atmósfera ciertas decisiones. —Bertrand Poirot-Delpech

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

 **Auguria**

* * *

.

En algún momento antes o después de que el bus se estacionara afuera del instituto— Nathaniel no estaba seguro de aquello— el maestro Farrés mencionó algo acerca de un examen ( _o algo así_ ) sobre lo aprendido durante el viaje. Así que por el bien de los alumnos, 'más le vale haber aprendido al menos un par de cosas durante la exposición,' dijo este.

Si bien la ida al museo no fue la gran cosa, Nathaniel tampoco se hizo mucho problema por ello. _Pros de ser alumno modelo, así le dicen._

"¿Estarás bien?" Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, Lysandro le preguntó una vez quedaron los dos solos, luego de que el resto de sus compañeros terminaran de desembarcar.

Lo que se hubiera escuchado como una pregunta ambigua para cualquier otro estudiante, Nathaniel supo que Lysandro se refería a las pesadillas que mantenía.

Él asintió. "Te preocupas demasiado por todos, Lysandro," dijo seguido de lo que fue una ligera sonrisa. "¿Cuándo me dirás quién se preocupa por ti?"

"Espero no verme en la obligación de decidir eso pronto," el otro contestó, ahora relajando un poco más su semblante. "Pero ya que tu sentido del humor regresó, puedo quedarme tranquilo."

Con el regreso a casa ya hecho una realidad, la conocida rutina que lo más de los días resultaba ser la vida de Nathaniel se sentía como si volviera a su lugar a una velocidad más rápida de la que él alcanzó a notar.

Se despidió de Lysandro, quien ahora parecía más conforme, y comenzó a caminar hacia la parada de autobuses; de pronto sintiendo como si le hubieran quitado pequeño un peso de encima.

Un peso inconsciente para él, pero que cuya ausencia no duró mucho.

"Hermano, espera."

Hace tiempo que no escuchaba que le llamaran así.

Al voltearse se encontró con Amber, ella estaba sola, arrastrando su gran maleta con ruedas con su mano izquierda y aferrando fuertemente su móvil con la derecha.

"Hay algo que debo hablar contigo," sus palabras salieron deprisa, casi con un tartamudeo entre medio, pero el tono decidido de estas no pasó desapercibido para su hermano.

Nathaniel la quedó viendo algo sorprendido antes de preguntarle si todo andaba bien.

Ella asintió sin pensarlo mucho, pero rápidamente cambió el tema. "No le has dado a papá tu nuevo número, ¿cierto?"

"Así es," él respondió, procurando no desviar la mirada. "No fue muy maduro de mi parte cambiarlo sin decirle nada, lo admito, pero preferiría no tener que escuchar su voz. Al menos por un tiempo."

 _(_ — _Cobarde.)_

"Pensé que dirías algo así…"

"¿A qué viene esto?" Nathaniel rió nervioso al decir eso, aunque secamente.

Amber entonces prestó atención a su teléfono, como buscando algo que no tardó mucho en encontrar. Acto seguido le tendió el móvil a su hermano y el otro lo aceptó dubitativo.

"Papá me mandó a decirte que necesita hablar contigo, ahora, urgente, y dice también que te estará esperando ahí en donde estás viviendo."

Como Nathaniel miraba con silenciosa impotencia la pantalla del celular —comprobando así que en efecto la auto-invitación de su padre era algo real, y no una broma de pésimo gusto— ella aguardó de brazos cruzados y en silencio la réplica que este daría.

Y a pesar de saber no era una broma, él no pudo evitar reírse, nervioso otra vez.

Luego los ojos de Nathaniel se alzaron, encontrándose de frente con la expresión impaciente _(y cansada)_ que los de Amber cargaban.

Su hermana…

Habían pasado casi tres semanas (o quizás un mes) desde la última vez en que ambos mantuvieron una conversación decente, intercambiando algo más de un par de incómodas frases sueltas en medio del pasillo, y justamente la primera interacción real que tenían era _eso_.

¿Y además, qué pensaba Amber de todo eso? ¿Acaso ella estaba al tanto de lo que sea su padre estaría planeando? _(_ —¿ _qué tal si ella está de acuerdo con él?.)_

 _No, no, eso es imposible. Amber_ no _sería capaz_.

Nathaniel no pudo evitar sentirse agotado.

"Creo que…, no hay nada que pueda responderte."

"Está bien, cumplo con avisarte."

Lo siguiente que Nathaniel supo fue que se estaba despidiendo de su hermana, sonriente, como si nada hubiese pasado.

* * *

Una tarde invernal inusualmente cálida, vientos huracanados que llegaban desde la montaña, un clima general que gritaba _lluvia_ , y Nathaniel todavía estaba de pie a las afueras el edificio donde residía, debatiéndose acerca de cuál debía ser su actitud una vez hiciera ingreso— tras casi una hora sin atreverse a tomar acción alguna, y aun con equipaje en mano, al final optó por la actitud estoica y distante; la profesional.

 _(A ver cuánto te dura la compostura...)_

Tragó saliva, ya no quería estar ahí. La angustia lo invadió.

 _Tú vives aquí, no puedes huir de él ahora. Tengo que hacerlo_ , se dijo, pretendiendo ignorar el hecho de que su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar. _Tengo que._

Tragó aire una vez más antes de entrar al edificio, sintiéndose tal y como el visitante que, en ese momento, le hubiera gustado ser.

* * *

La vista perturbó a Nathaniel. Su padre, en efecto, estaba esperándole afuera de la puerta.

De pronto y brutalmente recordó cuánto dolía estar frente a la figura de su padre. Se mordió los labios y sin decir nada abrió la puerta con diligencia y lo invitó a pasar, empujando a un lado pensamientos intrusos de paso, deseando que la suerte le brindara o la fuerza necesaria para mantener la compostura en todo momento, o alas para huir lo más lejos posible.

"Te tardaste en llegar." Su padre habló una vez Nathaniel cerrara la puerta tras él. "¿Amber te dio el mensaje a tiempo?"

"Lo hizo," el otro se apresuró en responderle. "Pero me retrasé porque tuve que quedarme atendiendo unos asuntos del instituto," mintió.

"Ya veo." Su padre habló mientras hacía lo que parecía era inspeccionar las paredes del departamento. "¿Y cómo va la escuela?"

"Como siempre."

A pesar de la incomodidad que le creaba el hecho de tener a su padre a solas frente a él después de todo lo que pasó, Nathaniel alcanzó a percibir algo extraño en Francis, algo _distinto_ — este seguía irradiando esa aura obsesa de control, pero ya no tanto sobre él, sino más bien lucía como si intentara aplicarla más sobre sí mismo.

Nathaniel podía ser joven todavía, pero él intentaba conocer sus limitaciones.

"Dime por qué estás aquí."

La sanidad era su meta a largo plazo. Para el corto se conformaba con cualquier cosa que mantuviera a su padre lejos.

"Sólo vine a hablar contigo."

"¿Sólo a hablar?"

Francis sonrió, sólo sonrió, sin ninguna pizca de simpatía. "Te crie para que fueras un chico listo. No seas estúpido. Si vine todo el camino de casa hasta aquí, mínimo confía en mí cuando te hablo."

 _Un montón de imágenes rotas._

 _¿Acaso no lo ves? ¿No lo imaginas? (_ — _no tienes idea.)_

"Tienes razón. No _soy_ estúpido. Yo no te agrado, así que no pretendas lo contrario, ¿de acuerdo?" Esa vieja, e internalizada rabia, había comenzado a filtrarse de nuevo por sus poros tras semanas— meses— sin haberla sentido en _absoluto_ ; un sentimiento a esas alturas no del todo indeseable. "Sólo…, déjame tranquilo, por favor."

Sudor helado. Un escalofrío. Culpa y angustia mezcladas cerraron la garganta de Nathaniel luego de que dijera eso.

Y Francis pareció notarlo.

"¿Y en qué minuto dije que me agradabas, mocoso insolente?" En tres largos pasos Francis acortó la distancia entre él y su hijo. Nathaniel tambaleó un poco. "Soy un hombre honesto, _yo_ no hago de mentir y _pretender_ un hábito; pero tú, niño, _tú_ , no me hagas reír. No podrías agradarme ni aunque lo intentaras, porque no te conozco, y tampoco quiero conocerte."

Las palabras descendieron en su espalda como una placa de peso muerto. Nathaniel se forzó a sí mismo a respirar lentamente.

"Iré al grano. Últimamente a la compañía no le ha ido tan bien como me gustaría, y con tal de prevenir despidos masivos, _la directiva_ —," su voz se volvió amarga al mencionarla, "—tomó la decisión de hacer recortes en los salarios de los trabajadores con los sueldos más altos; y eso me incluye."

"¿A dónde intentas llegar?"

Francis entonces retrocedió hasta volver a dejar una distancia prudente entre los dos. Otra vez, ese aire de autocontrol forzado que no se escapó del ojo escrutador de Nathaniel.

Eso no era bueno. Definitivamente, en absoluto.

"Para ahorrar gastos tendrás que volver a vivir a casa conmigo, tu madre y tu hermana."

 _Pasos._

 _Se escuchan más y más cercanos._

 _Otra pesadilla._

Nathaniel se detuvo de formular una pregunta ansiosa. Ya no importaba. Ya no quería saber nada más.

"No— no estás hablando en _serio_." Nathaniel susurró.

"No sé por cuanto tiempo será," Francis continuó, ignorándolo. Si bien le estaba dando la espalda a Nathaniel, él _sabía_ que su padre sonreía a la idea destruirle su reciente estabilidad, podía _oír_ al bastardo sonreír. "Por lo que mejor hazte a la idea que ya no volverás a vivir aquí en el futuro mediano."

"E—entiendo la situación pero… _pero_ …" Demasiado tarde. Sus dientes chocaron apretados y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos de la empuñadura tan fuerte, tan dura, que formaron. Alzó la voz, encogiéndose, aunque involuntariamente. "¡A la mierda con tus palabras _suaves_! ¡Esto lo estás haciendo a propósito! ¡Lo estás disfrutando!"

Nathaniel se quedó inmóvil. Confundido, muy confundido, muy _asustado_ ; como si una ola de irrealidad hubiera caído sobre él dejándole aturdido. Nunca esperó reaccionar con tanta dureza, y la sensación posterior a su explosión no se sintió tan gratificante como en otro momento de su vida hubiera imaginado.

Francis se volteó con lentitud, alzó parcialmente las cejas como sorprendido, y luego _casi_ inexpresivo le contestó: "¿Y qué te hace pensar que esto es _siquiera_ respecto a ti?"

Nathaniel no supo qué contestar a eso.

 _Mierda._

"Sigues siendo un maleducado, madura de una vez. El tener que verte la cara todos los días no me hará más feliz que lo que te hará a ti, aprende a vivir con eso y punto." Francis le hablaba y le miraba con desprecio, _y a pesar de eso ese monstruo no parecía perder la calma_. "Ya que la verdad, si fuera por mí, te reventaría los dientes a golpes ahora mismo, pero ya no queremos más escándalos, ¿o me equivoco?"

La fuerza de su reacción, sin duda, cementó la potencia de los dichos de Francis. El sonrojo estampó las mejillas de Nathaniel; él _conocía_ ese sentimiento de sonrojarse de pura y cruda vergüenza. Su mandíbula de aflojó y casi, _casi_ , quedó sin aliento. Nunca esperó una observación tan directa, ¿…y aun así…? Todo lo que pudo hacer fue intentar controlarse para no deshacerse en disculpas para alguien que no las merecía.

"… ¿Cómo puedes hablar así… como si nada?"

Dolía. _Dolía_. Él no quería que nadie le recordara nada acerca de aquellos días, no quería oír de ello, ni quería actuar como si hubieran sucedido. La mera mención le hacía sentir sucio, lo ponía en sus nervios. Recuerdos horribles, _horribles_. Y estaban _salpicados_ sobre él, en su cabeza, espalda y todo su cuerpo. Como grandes manchas que él gustosamente rasgaría de su piel si pudiera, pero nada podría limpiar esas manchas. Nada iba a limpiar esa suciedad. Nada. Jamás.

"Porque los años me han enseñado a no esperar nada de nadie, Nathaniel. Y los eventos recientes me dejaron en claro que eso aplica hasta para tu propia semilla."

Sí. Quería gritarle. Decirle a ese infeliz que arruinó su vida que se fuera a la mismísima mierda _ya_. Pero—

 _(_ — _pero.)_

"Ya hablé con el casero del edificio. Tienes dos semanas para desalojar este lugar, antes de fin de mes debes estar fuera de aquí."

Las palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta.

* * *

Se sintió un poco menos ahogado luego de que su padre se fuera del departamento, pero los recuerdos de la conversación regresaron sin hacerse esperar y el alivio no duró.

A modo de instinto reflejo Nathaniel se abrazó a sí mismo. Como si se estuviera protegiendo del frío. Como si así nadie pudiera ver cuán patético resultó todo.

 _(compostura. compostura. compostura.)_

Sin darse cuenta del cuándo, lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y su respiración se volvió errática— sentía que le faltaba el aire.

No lo pensó mucho y salió de ahí. Sin ser visto se dirigió con prisa hasta el último piso— la azotea. Una vez allá caminó directamente hasta el borde de la terraza y posó ambas manos sobre la barandilla.

Se encontró con el viento caliente golpeándolo de frente, y una vista bastante mediocre además, mediocre tal como lo era esa ciudad, mediocre tal y como lo era él mismo y su vida en general.

Nathaniel en ese momento, al igual como en otros tantos en el pasado, se sentía como si necesitara desgarrar su piel, como si así fuera a encontrar la razón de por qué se sentía _así_ de vacío, o el instante en que su vida perdió el control.

No era un dolor avasallador en sí, simplemente _él no sentía nada_.

 _Recuerdos de pasos._

 _Se acerca._

 _(Nop. No ahora.)_

Para ese punto de su existencia, Nathaniel creía firmemente que los mayores dolores en la vida eran aquellos que en su momento no dañaban, o quizás, instantáneamente no se lograba percibir cuánto afectaban, _pero que sin más el tiempo pasa_ , y un día ocurre algo que desata todo y _despiertas_ dándote cuenta que has estado arrastrando un dolor durante años que ha afectado tu vida, tus decisiones, y tu forma de ver el mundo.

En su mente se estaba instalado el debate de que si se atrevía o no a saltar desde la azotea del sexto piso. Aunque el lado juicioso y lógico del No llevaba ventaja.

Él no quería dejarse llevar por el instinto primitivo del miedo ni por la idea de acabar rápido con todo aquello que le atormentaba, incluyendo su propia vida; técnicamente él podía, estaba sólo y nadie lo detendría si es que lo intentaba, _pero_ —

— _(pero no sería lo_ correcto _)_.

—pero al fin y al cabo él no sabía qué hacer. La indecisión había dado un salto mortal sobre sus nervios, lista para acabar con todo a su paso. A la mierda todo, ni siquiera tenía claro cómo afrontar lo que sería su vida de ahí en adelante.

Los deseos de gritar dejaron de ser sólo deseos. Se escucharon crudos y sin filtro, desgarrándole las cuerdas vocales en el proceso.

 _VoyamorirvoyamorirvoyamORIR._

Golpeó de puño la base de concreto del barandal de la azotea con todas sus fuerzas mientras liberaba otro profundo sollozo. Nathaniel alcanzó a inhalar una vez más hasta que, _crack_. Una descarga de dolor se disparó desde los nudillos por todo su brazo como un alambre de púas que le destrozaba los huesos. Comenzó a ver hilos de sangre que sin demora comenzaron a crecer, derramándose por su mano y la respiración se le fue nuevamente en un grito frenético de ira, indignación y pánico.

Todo tembló, su vista se sacudió con manchas oscuras, con la luz ambiental desvaneciéndose frente a sus ojos, el viento hirviente golpeando su rostro y goterones de lluvia empapándolo.

El agotamiento físico y mental, sumado al ataque de ansiedad lo llevaron al límite— Nathaniel perdió el conocimiento.

En ningún momento fue capaz de distinguir a aquella silueta que observó atento toda la escena, de principio a fin, desde la terraza del edificio de atrás.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Qué tal festival. No sé si alguien volverá a leer esto he...heh no sé qué decir

Dentro de estos días subiré esta historia a ao3(ya es hora que le dé uso a esa cuenta). Iré actualizando a través de estas dos plataformas simultáneamente.

Yyyyyy, creo que eso es todo. Hasta la próxima!


	5. Ignis

**Amour Sucré (c) Chinomiko**

* * *

Porque frecuentemente una cosa es la apariencia del hecho,  
y otra la intención del que lo hace,  
y [otra] las circunstancias secretas del momento. —Agustín de Hipona

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

 **Ignis**

* * *

.

" _¡Madre, madre, mira lo que hice hoy!"_

 _Esa voz se escuchaba que venía desde la entrada. Al aviso de gritos, y con cierta pereza, Afrodita se incorporó de su gran futón y se quedó viendo al pequeño que ya había llegado a su lado._

 _El niño, que aparentaba unos seis años más o menos, ansioso puso frente a ella tres flechas doradas. Aquello la hizo despertar totalmente, y sin dar crédito de lo que sus ojos veían agarró las flechas y las mantuvo entre sus manos, examinándolas._

" _¿En serio tú mismo las forjaste…?" ella preguntó sin apartar la vista de estas_ — _Las flechas parecían hechas de oro puro y tenían el largo y el filo perfecto._

" _Así es, yo mismo," el niño sonrió complacido. "Tu amigo, ese, el viejo cojo de la otra colina me ayudó_ — _Pero sólo un poco, eh. Yo las hice solo-solo."_

" _Te creo, Eros…, te creo," le aseguró, y con una de sus manos presionó juguetonamente la nariz de su hijo. "Y no le llames más así. No quiero que se te vaya a salir ese apodo frente a él."_

 _Él rió mientras alejaba la mano de su madre. "Dime, ¿te… gustan?" preguntó ahora suplicante. Ojos brillantes y muy abiertos._

" _Cómo no me van a gustar, hijo; me fascinan."_

.

* * *

.

Tormenta envolvente. Mirada muerta. Se sentía asqueado.

En el lapso de esa tarde, y a partir de todo de lo que fue testigo, Castiel pudo sacar algunas conclusiones: Recordó cuan repugnantes pueden ser los humanos, incluso hacia su propia descendencia— un paralelo no reservado únicamente para los dioses.

Que era muy posible que su progenitora investigara por su cuenta y estuviera al tanto del historial familiar del humano.

 _Ah sí,_ y también obtuvo el nombre del humano en cuestión—Nathaniel, _claro_ ; como si para esa altura importara.

 _Inútil, ¿no te das cuenta?_ , Castiel cerró los ojos con fuerza y se maldijo, y se maldijo, y se volvió a maldecir entre dientes. _Todo esto es tu culpa._ Si bien no vocalizó nada, el aura que irradiaba enmarcaba cómo la repulsión se transformaba en ira, la urgencia de golpearse a sí mismo en la cara—la necesidad de castigarse por el fracaso que significaba esta misión para su existencia.

 _(_ — _… lástima que tú solo_ no _puedes castigarte cómo solía hacerlo ella.)_

Él no pidió nada de aquello. Nada, en absoluto. Si en un principio lo que más quería era desentenderse hasta lo imposible y (aun si no fuera por siempre) sentir que podía seguir con su vida sin cumplir esa la orden, ahora se odiaba por tal decisión. Ya que a raíz de eso, postergar su misión— _a raíz de eso_.

A raíz de todo eso, y como siempre, se encontró con la soga al cuello.

Por intentar pasarse de listo, él de todas formas tuvo que ser testigo de _eso_.

 _Esa perversa quería que yo viera esto._

Con la velocidad de un haz de luz Castiel rompió la distancia entre los edificios y quedó de pie, a un metro de quien iba ser su víctima.

O más precisamente: Quien _debía_ , por mandato, ser su víctima.

Porque la verdad era que él, desde un principio, no estaba de acuerdo con el último capricho de esa mujer. No porque le interesara el bienestar del humano o porque a él le preocupara si estaba actuando de manera irresponsable, sino porque se _odiaba hasta los huesos_ por seguir obedeciéndola. Además, si bien los humanos ocupaban el último puesto de su escala personal, que este humano en particular se encontrara en el escenario tan amargo de estar en la mira de _ella_ , le hacía sentir, a lo menos, extraño—

Castiel conocía muy bien lo que implicaba estar en la lista negra de esa psicópata, y tal cosa no se la deseaba a nadie.

 _No_ — definitivamente no estaba sintiendo empatía por ese sujeto. En efecto, empatía era decir _mucho_.

Con pausa se agachó, quedando en cuclillas junto al cuerpo inconsciente del otro.

 _Lástima_ resultaba un término bastante más acertado.

Pero eso no era lo único que mantenía a Castiel con una sensación extraña. Ya que por lo que vio, ese humano, _justojustojustoese_ humano, cargaba un trasfondo que golpeaba _particularmente_ de cerca.

Castiel estaría mintiendo si dijera que no pensó, o al menos barajó la opción de dispararle a ese chico una de sus flechas cuando se encontraba frente al tipo que aseguraba ser su padre.

Sin lugar a dudas esa habría sido la decisión más _sensata._ Nada más preciso, trágico y _enfermo_ que eso— justo lo que ella tenía en mente.

Pero no pudo, y él no quería pensar en porqué no pudo…, en ese momento simplemente se quedó congelado y no logró actuar.

"Es una pena…," Castiel murmuró al tiempo en que sostenía sin ningún cuidado el rostro de Nathaniel, lentamente trazando sus facciones, bajando desde sus mejillas hacia sus labios y terminando en la barbilla. "Tu cara bonita no logró salvarte de todo esto."

Porque por dónde se le mirara no habría victoriosos en esa situación— el mundo ese ya los había destruido a ambos. La tierra de la pobreza, de la envidia, la avaricia y de los abandonados; un lugar donde el suelo se cae a pedazos, el cielo llora y la naturaleza del hombre siendo el lobo del hombre alcanza la plenitud.

Una tierra que poco a poco se fue robando sus voluntades— las voluntades de un par de desgraciados hundidos igual que un barco naufragado, ahogados en lágrimas.

 _(_ — _bien podrías dejarlo aquí e irte ahora mismo.)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _No soy tan noble como para hacer eso._ —

Castiel exhaló, de pronto soltando a Nathaniel como si su roce quemara, quedando de pie y de espaldas a este; intentando así lanzar lejos cualquier pensamiento traidor que pudiera llegar a asechar su herida mental, cual predadores en busca del olor de la sangre.

"Que el tiempo pase rápido y que _este_ despierte pronto," dijo también, alzando la voz, respirando sonoramente. Más que nada como una advertencia final de _ahora no vayas a arruinarlo_ , para consigo mismo.

Lentamente se volvió a mirar al otro y luego pasó a observar sus alrededores. Como no había un alma a la vista que pudiera entrar en la categoría de 'alguien que sólo pueda arrastrarle hasta la ruina inevitable' que exigía su progenitora, y el chico tardaría un buen rato en despertar...—

De un gesto con su mano hizo aparecer su arco en la misma y una flecha dorada en la otra.

—un poco de calentamiento no vendría mal, pensó él.

Lo primero que hizo fue medir la rigidez de la cuerda con sus dedos (una acción que le causaba cierto sosiego pero que para esa altura de su existencia ya casi entraba en el rango de tic nervioso.) Al comprobar que estaba bien, desde ese lugar colocó la flecha en posición y apuntó al cielo. Maldito cielo.

Sin ningún objetivo en mente, quien resultara herido pues que se las arreglara después.

Y soltó la flecha, _y por una de esas coincidencias de las cuales gusta el destino más de lo que se cree_ , lo hizo en el instante exacto en que del mismo cielo estalló el único trueno que en una eternidad de existencia ha logrado desconcentrarlo. El arco se desbalanceó y la punta de la flecha terminó desgarrando el interior de su antebrazo.

Durante un latido el ventarrón pareció dejar de soplar y ya no escuchó los truenos retumbando— el mundo entero se sintió en quietud.

Aterrado, _mortificado de que_ alguien _hubiera sido testigo de su error_ , de mero impulso su vista de dirigió hacia la única compañía con la que, _técnicamente_ , contaba.

Y comenzó a sentirse _cargado_.

 _Oh._

 _(_ — _oh no.)_

Él jamás logró calcular cuánto tiempo fue el que transcurrió luego de que sus ojos se abrieran y quedaran fijos en _Nathaniel_ , permaneciendo así de abiertos por algunos segundos, luego varios minutos, hasta que finalmente perdiera la cuenta. Castiel cayó de rodillas y empuñó la mano —de su ya sanado brazo afectado—, con eso haciendo desaparecer el arco.

Desorientado por la repentina sensación de haber perdido un número desconocido de minutos y sin haberse dado cuenta de aquello.

Su mente había estado flotando, pero ahora estaba anclada.

Él ángulo de la cabeza de Castiel bajó un poco, mechones de cabello negro cubriendo parte de su cara, ocultando del resto del universo que él seguía con la vista fija en el cuerpo inconsciente de _Nathaniel_ —

—y mariposas se congregaron en su estómago.

Cuando todas esas sensaciones vinieron, fueron tan, tan intensas que él no pudo describirlas a excepción de que se sentía como si su pecho necesitara deshacerse a sí mismo y zurcirse de nuevo, como si sus nervios quisieran causar una sobrecarga y actuar todos a la vez, como si su sangre pensara que sería una idea excelente si pudiera fluir en reversa, y su mente y corazón y espíritu buscaran, _(_ — _de golpe,)_ _prender fuego_ a los años de odio y a todos los rastros de miseria.

La dicotomía de una sensación paralizante y adrenalínica a la vez, y _entonces_ el peso de la realidad del momento le empapó casi tanto como la tormenta en la que se encontraba.

Había pasado al menos una hora o algo más desde que _Nathaniel_ perdió la consciencia. Castiel seguía de rodillas junto a él, sus manos temblaban y le miraba ahora con el ceño fruncido. Los signos vitales del rubio estaban débiles— su piel además estaba pálida, los escalofríos se hacían notar cada vez más y su respiración apenas y se sentía, eso sin nombrar la herida en su mano que ya no sangraba pero que debía doler como castigo divino.

Castiel entró en pánico, no podía dejarlo ahí. _Él no_ _iba_ _a dejar a_ _Nathaniel_ _ahí_ —

—No lo pensó dos veces.

Se acercó a Nathaniel y lo sostuvo en sus brazos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos desaparecieron de la azotea.

Se lo llevaría a un lugar donde _ningún_ ojo inquisidor pudiera ser testigo de la traición que estaba cometiendo.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Hola. Acá estoy, feliz y llorando lágrimas de sangre porque estos dos finalmente, _finalmente_ interactuaron.

—fuera de broma, ya era hora que esto ocurriera, y pasó (menos mal.)

Ahora sí, este fue un capítulo corto. Originalmente iba a ser muchísimo más extenso, pero hubiera tenido demasiados cortes como para que pareciera algo coherente de una sola entrega, así que lo dividí en dos partes.

En el próximo capítulo se empezarán a hacer mucho más evidentes las divergencias que esta historia tomará del mito original. Si bien ya llevo tiempo tomándome varias libertades en la reinterpretación de este mito, siempre olvido señalarlo por acá~~

Hasta pronto~~~


	6. Celare

**Amour Sucré (c) Chinomiko**

* * *

No podría explicarlo. (…) He aprendido a amar en secreto.  
Creo que es la única cosa que pueda hacernos la vida moderna  
misteriosa o maravillosa. —Oscar Wilde

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

 **Celare**

* * *

.

Después de la lluvia es cuando el cielo se ve más claro que nunca.

Recargó su espalda sobre la pared junto al marco de la ventana. La recamara estaba a oscuras y era solamente iluminada por el brillo de la luna y estrellas errantes que se resistían frente a la contaminación lumínica, sin embargo a pesar de eso, él podía ver todo lo que había en ella claramente.

Pero lo más importante, todavía era alguna hora perdida entre la medianoche y el amanecer, y a _Nathaniel_ aún le faltaban varias horas para que fuera a despertar.

Y Castiel… Castiel. Teniendo ese sentimiento extraño dentro de él… o sea, _¿cómo?_ Bueno, no, tenía sentido… de la manera menos lógica y casi absurda posible…, pero lo tenía. La flecha le había _rasgado_ la piel justo cuando estaba de frente a Nathaniel, y los efectos de esta por supuesto lo infectaron… por llamarlo de algún modo.

Las ironías son una total mierda, ciertamente.

 _Bueno… ¿y ahora qué?_

El silencio se sentía pesado, sólo sutilmente pincelado por el sonido de la respiración de Nathaniel bajo las sábanas; pero en su mayoría nada más relleno con pensamientos no conectados entre sí—lo que tal vez era algo bueno, le estaban dando a Castiel una (quizás falsa) sensación de productividad.

Siendo honesto consigo mismo, los últimos sucesos lo traían aun inestable. Se sentía _terrible_ porque él era consciente de que todo ese repentino interés era causado por sus propias flechas, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía _tan_ bien, tan indescriptiblemente _bien_ que en su mente no cabían planes como para intentar deshacer el efecto de su magia, y joder, se sentía tan _primitivamente_ _vivo_. Tanto que llegaba a marearlo.

Era capaz de racionalizar lo ocurrido, pero aun así, aun así, _aun así_ …

Le asaltó la duda de que si acaso todos a los que les ha disparado por casualidad han sentido lo mismo—

— _No. No ahora_ , se dijo mientras se alejaba lentamente de la pared y se sentaba en el borde, al otro lado de la cama.

Porque sin necesidad de decirlo en voz alta, todo a su alrededor se sentía más amplio—en expansión, y el espacio entre los objetos era como si aumentara y disminuyera y se iluminara y avanzara cien veces más rápido, todo a la vez. Incluso con el pasar de las horas— _es el miedo el que está actuando_ , se decía él. _Debía_ ser el miedo. Todo era diferente. Todo se sentía _Más_.

Por el momento su concentración se intentaba alejar del deseo sin vergüenza que sentía hacia Nathaniel y en el hecho de que no podía apartar sus ojos de él, quien ahí durmiendo, ignoraba todos los imperios que se estaban derrumbando justo a sus pies.

Pensamientos intrusos de lado, Castiel escuchó cómo la respiración del otro se aceleraba.

Nathaniel abrió los ojos y en estos había desconcierto. Castiel por su parte se quedó quieto y sin aliento, con los ojos bien abiertos y con fuerza esta vez porque _no se suponía que él despertara tan pronto_.

Por varios segundos ninguno de ellos se movió.

Luego, lentamente, y todavía aletargado por la oscuridad y por lo que Castiel supuso también era el efecto todavía vigente del líquido con propósitos analgésicos que le hizo beber, Nathaniel se sentó en la cama.

Ni un poco más calmado que el otro, Castiel logró escuchar la respiración agitada de Nathaniel, y cómo este parecía estar dando todo de sí para mantenerse sereno a pesar de lo incierto de la situación en la que se encontraba.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

Pero él no contestó nada.

" _Responde_ …" la voz de Nathaniel sonaba rasposa y pesada, como si estuviera ebrio— "¿Dónde estoy?" —de la clase de ebrio con poca paciencia, cambios de humor volátiles y que es propenso a enfurecer con facilidad, la clase que Castiel conocía de cerca. "¡Es a ti a quien le hablo…! Aun sin luz puedo notar que hay alguien aquí…"

Castiel contestó con un escueto "Te encontré.", que fue lo único que se le ocurrió, y también eso fue todo lo que pudo decir, porque las manos de Nathaniel repentinamente estaban empuñadas en sus muñecas, halándolo con fuerza hacia él. Castiel alcanzó a aspirar algo del aliento del otro desde su garganta, luego se encontró a sí mismo mirando a un _jodidamente bello_ rostro que poco a poco se iba haciendo familiar, pero que en ese minuto tenía su mirada inyectada con rabia.

Aquello logró que olvidara por un segundo su desconcierto sobre cómo fue que Nathaniel pudo hacer eso con una mano rota. Le echó la culpa a la adrenalina y al colapso emocional que llevaba arrastrando desde quizás cuánto tiempo. Y claro, todo fue algo efímero. El miedo pronto volvió a reemplazar a la anterior explosión de ira en los ojos de Nathaniel, y otra vez esa emoción se cargó sobre su lenguaje corporal.

" _Por favor_ , dime cómo fue que me encontraste…"

"Fui mandado a buscarte."

"Quién—no… no," otra pausa, una larga y sigilosa. "¿—…para qué alguien querría hacer eso?"

Una inhalación rápida. Aliento aspirado forzosamente a través de los dientes.

"Responde."

Y él podía. Pero su garganta parecía haberse contraído cual si alguien estuviera intentando aplastarle las cuerdas vocales. Con la cercanía todavía latente, en la mente de Castiel todo seguía brincando hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre movimientos de cámara lenta y cámara rápida, como si el universo no pudiera decidirse si quería correr una carrera o detenerse permanentemente. Fue ahí, en alguna fracción de segundo que él cayó en cuenta que mentirle a Nathaniel sería algo que _posiblemente_ no terminaría del todo bien.

"Para nada bueno…," fue lo único que logró arrancar desde sus pulmones, y lo dijo en el tono más neutral que pudo. Dejó que sus palabras decantaran antes de continuar. "Pero, otras cosas pasaron— _por lo mismo_ …, no pude hacer lo que me pidieron que hiciera."

No recibió ninguna clase de réplica, o al menos no inmediatamente. Sin embargo tras varios segundos, y de todas las reacciones posibles e imaginables ante tal tipo de revelación, Nathaniel sólo comenzó a reír.

Eran risas que paulatinamente se transformaron en erráticas y mal controladas, y entre esas Nathaniel soltó a Castiel y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la cama sin delicadeza alguna. "Suficiente. Ya. La muerte puede llevarme cuando quiera. De hecho, podrías hacerlo tú mismo si así lo quieres. No intentaré defenderme, hablo en serio."

"Ya te dije la verdad. No voy a hacerte daño."

"La verdad…" Nathaniel suspiró, al tiempo que se cubría los ojos con su antebrazo y lo restregaba contra estos, limpiándose las lágrimas entre risas. "¿Y por qué debería creerte? Personas que he conocido durante toda una vida me han mentido y causado daño, ¿por qué debería esperar algo distinto de ti, alguien a quien apenas acabo de conocer? Tienes todo el derecho del mundo para mentirme si así lo deseas— adelante, si quieres matarme hazlo ahora y aquí mismo. Ya no me interesa nada."

"Espera, no estás hablando en serio, ¿… _cierto_?"

"Huh, ¿y por qué no? Estoy aquí, dios sabe dónde, en la habitación del asesino a sueldo al que por alguna razón que desconozco le ordenaron matarme pero se arrepintió a última hora. No necesitas ser un genio para saber que esto no terminará bien para mí." Para ese punto, Castiel veía a Nathaniel llorar en desesperación y sin saber qué hacer. "Mi vida era un asco desde antes que todo esto pasara. Y—y, como si ya no tuviera suficientes problemas…, ahora estoy en la mira de algún mafioso que me quiere muerto. Increíble. Maravilloso. Estupendo. Todo esto parece sacado de alguna novela muy mala que alguna vez leí."

"Las cosas no son así como dices…" él insistió, pero su tono seguro se rompió a media frase. Algo cercano a _arrepentimiento_ le sacudió la espalda, haciéndolo sentir diminuto.

"¿Entonces dime cómo son?" Nathaniel atacó. De pronto se volvió a sentar en la cama y volvió a soltar una risa venenosa, ahogando sus lágrimas. "Hablo en serio, ahora quiero saber." Silencio. "¿Ves? No puedes. Nadie puede. Esta situación es patética, yo no tengo esperanzas, y tú no eres mucho mejor persona en todo esto."

Por un breve instante justo antes de que la expresión facial de Nathaniel colapsara, Castiel tuvo tiempo para pensar, ' _oh, maldita sea, ¿ACASO PIENSA SEGUIR ASÍ TODA LA NOCHE?_ ', y luego, efectivamente, Nathaniel continuó lamentándose, hundiéndose en dichos que lo auto denigraban como ser viviente, y lanzando reiteradas recriminaciones a la vida por ser tan injusta y hacia Castiel— _su sicario_ , por ser pésimo en su trabajo. Y si bien todo aquello no alcanzó a seguir durante toda la noche, duró lo suficiente como para que Castiel llegara a sentirse hastiado.

"¡BIEN, PUES QUÉ PENA!" Castiel atacó de vuelta. "¡SI ASÍ TE SIENTES, PUES VETE A MORIR YA Y DAME UN POCO DE PAZ!"

La amargura que se asentó en su boca justo después de que dijera esas palabras fue real, podría jurarlo. Se sintió terrible. Ni siquiera esperó para ver qué expresión o gesto no verbal Nathaniel hizo ante _eso_. Castiel simplemente cerró los ojos y se volteó en dirección opuesta.

Bien pudo ser porque todo salió en forma de gritos, como pudo ser por el fondo de esas palabras que salieron sin filtro alguno, la cosa era que tras mucho, finalmente, Nathaniel se tranquilizó.

"Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en la azotea…," su voz se escuchó débil. "Mi padre acababa de irse y me sentía mal…, _muy_ _mal_. Yo estaba en el borde, la vista, la gente caminando por debajo, el viento—recuerdo todo eso. Y luego…, luego recuerdo que yo pensé en saltar— _en serio_ que lo pensé y,… y _no pude_. No me atreví… Una vez más fui un cobarde." Castiel se giró lentamente hacia él y lo quedó viendo fijo. Él no pudo creer lo lúcido que Nathaniel se expresaba mientras decía todo eso, considerando que hace apenas unos momentos atrás este experimentó un colapso nervioso. Resultaba casi risible el deducir que Nathaniel había logrado, de algún modo, drenar vía catarsis gran parte de aquellas emociones extremas —odios, frustraciones y miedos lo más probable— que quizás lo han estado atormentado durante sólo él sabe cuánto tiempo. Claro, siempre estaba la pequeña posibilidad de que ese pudiera ser el caso. Pero la conclusión de Castiel se acercaba más a la idea de que Nathaniel había suprimido todos esos pensamientos dolorosos una vez más, enterrándolos en algún rincón abandonado de su subconsciente.

"Escucha… No debí decir eso— yo..."

"¿Quién fue la persona que te contrató?"

Nathaniel lo estaba mirando fijamente.

O, bueno, no lo estaba _mirando_ , por supuesto. Pero Nathaniel tenía la vista fija en el punto perdido entre la oscuridad en que suponía él estaba. Gesto Serio. Por un largo tiempo.

"Alguien que no quieres conocer…" dijo al final, y su tono era bajo, como tanteando el terreno. "Es… una… persona _peligrosa_."

"¿Y qué hice yo para que esa _persona peligrosa_ quisiera deshacerse de mí?"

"Ni siquiera yo lo tengo claro. No sé, ella está loca."

Nathaniel se vio algo sorprendido y profundizó parcialmente su ceño fruncido. Inclusive un enmudecido _¿ella?_ se escapó de sus labios, pero no pasó mucho para que otra pregunta más importante surgiera de él. "¿Y qué piensas hacer conmigo ahora?"

(— _Buena pregunta, de hecho._ )

"Nada malo," le aseguró. "Traerte acá es una señal clara de que estoy desobedeciendo órdenes. Te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio: no voy a hacerte daño."

"¿Y por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? ¿A qué viene tanta simpatía por un extraño?"

 _Porque no entiendo lo que estoy sintiendo por ti y actué sin pensar._

 _Porque en el fondo muero de miedo, pero teniéndote cerca por alguna razón siento que puedo actuar con más claridad._

 _Porque si te dejaba solo ahí corrías el peligro de que algo mucho peor pudiera pasarte y esa sola posibilidad me aterra como no te imaginas._

Cualquiera de esas respuestas hubiera contado como sincera, pero en lugar de eso, y yendo contra todo instinto básico de consciencia, Castiel contestó secamente:

"Porque me harté de esa mujer, y tú no tienes por qué verte relacionado en el último de sus caprichos."

"Ya veo…"

Castiel suspiró "Escucha, no lograré hacerte cambiar de opinión de un día para otro, pero en el mientras tanto no tengo problema en que te quedes hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco," — _quédate cuanto quieras._ "La situación en la que estás no es de las mejores, pero ya pasará."

"Gracias…, uhm…, supongo." Lentamente Nathaniel se dejó caer sobre la cama, ahora con la vista clavada en el techo. Poco a poco y aprovechándose del silencio, su respiración se volvió a un ritmo más pausado y sus párpados se movían como si comenzaran a pesarle. Ya sin los efectos de la adrenalina sobre su cuerpo, lentamente volvía a sucumbir ante el cansancio.

Sin embargo él habló una vez más, esta vez entre balbuceos y silabas mal pronunciadas. "No espero que me digas tu nombre real…, y apuesto que ya sabes el mío…, pero como sea…, soy Nathaniel..."

Durante todo ese día algo en Castiel cambió.

Algo se fue.

Algo distinto entró.

Algo cerró los ojos dentro de él y algo más procedió a despertar.

Un sentimiento inesperado e inexplorado—

Y Nathaniel estaba punto de volver a caer dormido.

"… soy Castiel," él no se daba cuenta el porqué, pero nuevamente estaba sonriendo.

—el sentimiento equivalente a la urgencia por proteger a alguien que te importa y que lo necesita.

* * *

.

Una imagen post ventisca. Los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron débiles cerca del mediodía, que fue más o menos la hora cercana en que él llegó a ese lugar.

Su vista viajó a los muros de la construcción, altos y empedrados en algunos sectores pocos, con vigas de madera de especie indescifrable, machacadas por el paso del tiempo. Castiel estaba justo en frente de lo que era la entrada a un olvidado granero ubicado en alguna zona perdida de la campiña francesa. Un lugar imposible de ser encontrado a no ser que quien lo busque posea algún grado de naturaleza inmortal.

Tomó aire antes de hacer ingreso y cerrar la puerta tras él. El cambio en la temperatura ambiental fue evidente y drástico. El invierno no se sentía como si existiera ahí adentro. Escapaba de cualquier lógica, una que por supuesto, a él tampoco le interesaba buscar.

Una vez en el interior se sintió observado.

Inmediatamente alzó la vista y quedó conforme, ya no debía buscar más.

Ella estaba sentada—casi recostada encima de la viga horizontal más cercana al techo, junto a un par de golondrinas adultas, un nido de estas y una cría entre sus manos.

"Castiel, Castiel. Tantas lunas sin verte…" una risa corta se escapó de sus labios, al tiempo en que se reacomodaba, grácilmente, de modo que quedaba en una posición más erguida.

"Llevo un rato buscándote," admitió sin más.

Tras hablar él se tomó un momento para pensar su siguiente elección de palabras. En eso estaba cuando aprovechó la oportunidad para examinar su entorno con un barrido visual. La habitación de un solo ambiente era el polo opuesto de su cubierta exterior. Era un lugar que se notaba diseñado con cuidado, superando incluso algunas de las alcobas más lujosas de su madre. Formas y patrones resaltaban cada rincón de la habitación; tomando vida con fina madera de caoba esculpida en estilo gótico. Por debajo de los segmentos pintados, cruces, arcos y líneas tanto de carácter horizontal y vertical daban énfasis a la altura de las paredes.

La habitación tenía un cierto aire al Viejo Mundo que Castiel no estaba seguro si extrañaba o no. Un suave aroma a anís, candelabros encendidos, varias jaulas de aves vacías, espejos de cuerpo entero revestidos en elegantes marcos tallados en plata con motivos de cisnes y pisos alfombrados. Al medio de todo había una gran cama elevada en una plataforma de no más de veinte centímetros; él se sentó a la orilla de esta y recargó parcialmente su peso hacia atrás.

"Este era el último lugar en que pensé te encontraría, yo te imaginaba en alguna isla del hemisferio sur escapando del frío."

"Bueno, ese era el plan inicial. Pero estas pequeñas nacieron a destiempo…" ella dijo simplemente mientras acercaba la cría de golondrina cerca de su madre, dentro del nido. "En cualquier caso, si hubiera sabido que requerías de mi presencia, me las habría ingeniado para esperar tan magna e ilustre visita en una zona menos… rústica."

"Tú, siempre tan considerada…" Castiel respondió por lo bajo, repentinamente irritado, a sabiendas que la otra le oiría sin problema. "Ya deja de hablar así. Actuar toda formal conmigo no te sienta bien, Cele—"

"Huh, uh~" la palma de ella en la boca de Castiel hizo que la frase quedara inconclusa en el aire.

Sonriendo de esa manera burlesca que nada más ella podía sonreír. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba justo frente a él.

"Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que si no quieres que te trate de Eros de arriba para abajo, tendrás que llamarme por el otro nombre, el humano. Y no te hagas el que puede fingir amnesia, ambos acordamos eso y tú mismo me lo asignaste."

Castiel tomó a la chica de la muñeca, de ese modo quedando libre para hablar. "Está bien, está _bien_ ," rodó los ojos como molesto—pero ahora sin ninguna malicia ni en estos ni en su voz y mucho más relajado que cuando llegó. "Debrah, Debrah. Ahí tienes tu nombre. ¿Feliz?"

Entre risas ella retrocedió dos largos pasos—así soltándose del agarre. "¡Mucho mejor!" dijo y luego suspiró. "Ahora sí, dime, ¿algún negocio interesante? ¿O acaso andabas nostálgico y sólo me buscaste para invitarme a salir y matar el tiempo?"

"Un poco de lo primero, nada de lo segundo," después Castiel aclaró su garganta, la tensión en sus hombros no tardó en regresar. "Tengo un problema."

De repente mucho más atenta que antes, Debrah le contestó, "Te escucho."

Castiel tragó saliva. En ese instante se maldijo a él, la maldijo a ella, maldijo a la vida la situación a su vergüenza y hasta al agobiante calor ambiental. Maldijo todo.

"Pasó algo malo—tú posiblemente lo considerarás terrible. La verdad no estoy seguro. Supongo que dependerá bajo qué lente lo mires…," Castiel se detuvo, se olvidó del calor, además. "…No sé hacia donde estoy yendo con esto."

"Si ese fue un intento tuyo para asustarme o jugarme una broma, o algo, bueno…, no es necesario decir que no lo lograste, para nada," Debrah dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente a él, ceño fruncido, con la expresión más indolente que pudo lograr. "Conmigo no es necesario que actúes como si tuvieras objeciones morales en absoluto. Créeme, ya me lo has demostrado. Conozco tu peor faceta, y a pesar de todo no te temo. Así que adelante, continúa."

Castiel parpadeó lentamente. Lentamente. Luego, tras otro silencio, aceptó su realidad, y que podía vocalizarla. "Puede que _a pesar de todo_ sí las tenga. Esto tiene que ver con humanos. Un humano."

Ella elevó su barbilla a escucharlo, dándole entonces una mirada llena de complicidad.

"¿Encaprichado ahora con humanos? Vaya, de todas la posibilidades, esa jamás me la esperé."

"¿Sabes? _Justamente_ ahora no ando con mucho tiempo. Ni tiempo, ni paciencia, ni la energía sustancial. Si vine acá no fue para que me juzgaras."

"Entonces qué, ¿viniste para que te aconsejara?" preguntó ella, fingiendo incredulidad. "Por favor Castiel, ¡tú eres un dios! Si tanto te preocupa esto, pues vas, te plantas frente a él y le disparas una de las doradas. Listo. Problema resuelto."

" _Pero_ —"

"Pero qué," ella lo interrumpió. "¿Acaso te preocupa pasar a llevar sus sentimientos?" Debrah dijo en una intencionalmente mala imitación suya. "Por favor, no me hagas reír."

Castiel sólo guardó silencio, y en _ese_ momento ella notó que algo andaba mal.

"No me digas que…" él sabía que ella ya sabía. Ya podía imaginarla haciendo algún tipo de comentario condescendiente sobre el asunto—sarcástico, implicando que era un hipócrita o algo por el estilo, y aunque ese sólo pensamiento lo cabreara, al menos aceleraría las cosas. Pero en lugar de eso, Debrah sólo susurró: "¿…Es esto una broma?"

"¿Acaso luzco como si estuviera haciendo una broma?"

"¡Claro que no, pero quiero creer que sí!" exclamó y luego se mantuvo callada. La mirada de Debrah se perdió en algún detalle del diseño de las paredes. Eventualmente ella añadió,

"¿Cómo fue que pasó esto?"

"Otro capricho de esa mujer. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y al final… No sé, aquí estoy."

"Problemas así no se explican con _una cosa llevó a la otra_."

"¡Pero eso fue, UN ACCIDENTE!" él protestó a todo volumen y se puso de pie. "Me ordenaron hacer que él se enamorara de un ser terrible—el peor que pudiera encontrar, pero no sé, en un segundo me desconcentré y terminé hiriéndome a mí mismo. No se me ocurre qué más decirte. ¡Yo tampoco pedí esto!"

Lo que pasó después fue difícil de comprender, de cualquier manera, mecánica o directa. Lo fue para Castiel como lo habría sido para cualquier otra persona que hubiera atestiguado lo sucedido.

Debrah lo tomó de los hombros con fuerza, aparentemente sin importarle la diferencia de poder entre ambos, el estatus que los separaba, o la presión con la que le clavaba sus largas uñas en su carne. "Escúchame bien, _Castiel_ , ¡escúchame bien! No te voy a soltar hasta que me que lo digas— hasta que lo grites y te _recuerdes_ a ti mismo que existe un modo para deshacer este desastre."

"¡Que me lo digas!" ella insistió ante la aparente elección de Castiel de no decir nada.

"¡ _SI LO SÉ_ , maldita sea! _Claro que lo sé_ —," lo que comenzaron como gritos terminaron en forma de murmullos. Castiel odiaba esa clase de acorralada honestidad, odiaba ser puesto en la primera línea de batalla. Una actitud que a él implícita _(_ — _y forzadamente)_ se le era obligado a aceptar y acatar. Recuerdos de ser ubicado en una situación vulnerable y aterradora, y él _despreciaba_ todo eso. _Toda esa situación lo llevaba a_ eso.

Sin embargo, la introducción de Nathaniel en su vida ya era una realidad, y no podía ignorarla. Era confuso, absurdo. _Estúpido._

"— _y porque lo sé_ , decidí no hacer uso de ella. No importa cuán desastroso pienses que esto sea."

Ella entrecerró los ojos y seguido lo miró de pies a cabeza. " _Desastroso_ , en efecto," tras decir eso lo soltó de manera abrupta y retrocedió. "¿El humano ya te ha visto directamente?"

"No. Y no dejaré que eso ocurra."

"Ya veo," dijo y formó una delgada línea con sus labios. "Cuando llegaste insinuaste algo acerca de unos negocios. Dime, sin rodeos, a qué viniste."

"Quiero que hagas un trabajo para mí."

Debrah abrió la boca y luego la cerró, encogiéndose un poco, como si de pronto ella se volviera consciente de lo casi ridículo de la situación. "Prosigue…," dijo después de un minuto.

"Nathaniel es de la clase de persona que jamás _en su vida_ ha hecho algo anormal…" una línea de sudor cayó por su sien. "… Por eso mismo necesito que investigues cuanto puedas sobre él. Infancia, familia, bisabuelos, tatarabuelos, cuantas generaciones existan— cualquier detalle que encuentres y que me ayude a averiguar por qué esa mujer de pronto se obsesionó con dañarlo. Sólo así podré tener una idea de cómo protegerlo."

" _Nathaniel_ …" Debrah saboreó el nombre como se cruzaba de brazos, tras eso exhaló. "La conocemos bien, Castiel. Su personalidad no es de la clase que requiera algún motivo en específico para tener que odiar a alguien."

"Pero ahora sí los tiene, y eso me consta."

"Y me pides a mí que haga toda esta investigación porque a diferencia tuya, yo no luciría sospechosa en caso de que me descubrieran…" ella se lo quedó viendo con los ojos recelosos. "¿Te das cuenta que me estás lanzando a la boca de los leones con todo esto?"

"No me mires así. Bien sabes que jamás te descubrirían, eres demasiado astuta para eso," Castiel recalcó lo obvio en su voz. "En serio, no te lo pediría si no fuera necesario, eres la única a la que le puedo confiar esto."

"¿Confías en mí a pesar de mi abierta desaprobación a toda esta… _situación_ … del flechazo?"

Él no tenía ninguna razón para confiar en ella además de la situación en la que lo pondría la falta de otras opciones. Pero para qué hacerse los tontos, si total, para tratos entre diablos mejor terreno tanteado.

"Sé que _quizás_ no debería, pero elijo confiar en ti."

Ella pareció sorprenderse al escuchar la convicción en esa respuesta, pero si en serio llegó a causar sorpresa, todo indicio de esta pasó rápido. Pronto las manos de Debrah estaban sobre él y no tardaron en viajar hacia arriba, llegando a tocar las sienes de Castiel y quedándose ahí. Manos _suaves_ , como si estuvieran hechas de plumas. Rostro relajado y él tenía la mirada fija en este.

En los ojos de Debrah se podía ver ese brillo ancestral; similar al que los suyos tenían. Era una mirada destacada por la inmortalidad y el paralizado paso del tiempo.

Y su poseedora, hace no tanto tiempo— apenas unos de siglos atrás, a él lo llevaba prendado por el mundo.

Pero ya no. _Ya no más._

 _(Esos fueron otros tiempos.)_

" _Quizás_ no deberías," ella hizo burlas en voz baja, aprovechándose de la cercanía que no tardó en deshacer. "Pero está bien, acepto el desafío. Sólo espero encontrar algo interesante al menos."

Debrah era, en efecto, experimentada en cuanto a la cantidad apropiada de presión que debía aplicar según la situación en la que se encontrara, sin embargo— tal así, drástica y cómo las circunstancias estaban, ella miró a Castiel seriamente apenas instantes después.

"Nada más no actúes como si yo no necesitara respuestas. Sólo déjame poner esto en perspectiva una vez—sólo eso. Ya que llegas aquí de pronto pidiendo mi ayuda por causa de que… _aparentemente_ , y por tu propia negligencia, quedaste prendado de un humano que tu madre te mandó a atacar. Ahora quieres que lo investigue porque _sólo así_ podrías protegerlo. Protegerlo. _Tú_. El mismo Castiel que hasta donde yo recuerdo, su total nivel de indiferencia y desdén por asuntos humanos sólo compite con el mío," ella entonces lo apuntó con el dedo. No tan incriminatoriamente como él hubiera esperado, pero aun así. "No me pidas que asuma este cambio abrupto en ti con la mejor de las caras cuando los dos sabemos que bien puedes hacer como si todo esto nunca hubiera sucedido. Dame una razón de porqué insistes tanto en esto. Una razón. Nada más. Con eso me conformo."

 _Una razón._

Y aun así, Castiel no podía concentrarse en lograr ninguna. Cualquier borrador de idea sonaba más descabellado que el anterior. Sus oídos zumbaban y los pensamientos sin sentido corrían como en un motor, conduciéndolo hacia el cansancio.

Una serie de palabras sonaron juntas, en voz alta, rompiendo todos los otros pensamientos:

"Porque soy egoísta y no quiero perderlo—no así, no tan fácil," Castiel soltó abruptamente y desvió la mirada. Voz temblándole al final y su rostro de repente en un furioso sonrojo.

Una respuesta que ante todo salió simple y sin pensar.

Silencio fue todo lo que recibió en un principio.

"Está bien. No insistiré más," ella dijo con reserva, casi un suspiro; entonces, de la nada, el aura jovial y espontánea volvió, con algunas risas incluidas. "¡Claro que tienes razón, por supuesto que sí! ¿Quién quiere perder a un amor? Mucho menos ahora, cuando recién acabas de encontrarlo."

Cuando Castiel alzó la vista de vuelta hacia Debrah, el cansancio había desaparecido.

Él esperaba sentirlo, esperaba que lo noqueara, pero se había ido.

"Es curioso…," ella habló con total calma, lo que de cierto modo tomó a Castiel con sorpresa. "Te tengo aquí frente a mí, viéndote con mis propios ojos— esto definitivamente está pasando. Y aun así, no puedo evitar sentir que veo menos de Eros en ti con cada segundo que pasa…, y eso no deja de llamarme la atención."

Castiel frunció el ceño ante eso. "Explícate."

Debrah suspiró resignada y lentamente le dio la espalda para dirigirse hacia un espejo. "Mejor dejemos esa conversación para otro día. Si tú estás aquí ahora mismo es por un asunto puntual, intentemos no irnos por las ramas, ¿no te parece?"

Ella se veía en el espejo mientras hablaba, acomodando su cabello en una trenza suelta sobre su hombro, y Castiel mantenía vigilada su distante, y vaga mirada.

"Cambiando un poco de tema, ¿dónde es que lo tienes ahora? Sólo prométeme que no lo amordazaste en alguna bóveda sin registro. Miénteme si es necesario."

"¿Podrías callarte?" Castiel gruñó. "Ayer lo encontré inconsciente y lo llevé conmigo, está en un lugar seguro. Ahora se está recuperando."

"Oh, bueno. Entonces, dentro de todo, parece que no estás en una situación _tan_ mala."

"Tú no entiendes nada."

Debrah se volteó sorprendida. Su rostro decía que no estaba segura si en serio oyó eso o si sólo fue su imaginación, pero en cuanto vio la expresión dolida en el rostro de Castiel, ella _supo_. "¿Y qué es lo que tengo que entender?"

" _¿Que no sé qué hacer con él?_ " él contestó, quizás un poco forzado—pero con la cantidad justa de honestidad. "Todo esto es tan _nuevo_ , sé que debo protegerlo, y quiero hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo temo relacionarme con él porque siento que todo terminará en tragedia."

Ella no pudo contener una corta risa, y luego comenzó a caminar, con lentitud, hacia él.

"Para ser un prodigio, en serio puedes llegar a ser bastante lento cuando te lo propones…, lento, por no decir _estúpido_."

"Vigila lo que dices."

"¡Pero es verdad! Respóndeme, ¿qué sabes tú del amor?"

 _Qué sabes tú del amor…_

 _Uhm._

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

"Puedo reformularla, tranquilo," Debrah ya estaba a menos de un metro de él. Hablaba con esa entonación como si le estuviera explicando algo a un niño pequeño. "¿Qué tipo de amor es el que sientes por tu humano?"

"¡No sé, Debrah, no sé…! No me hagas estas preguntas. No vine para esto," el sonrojo incipiente en su rostro y el sentido común le dijeron que se detuviera ahí, pero la necesidad de tener la última palabra sumada a la insistente mirada de la joven lo impulsaron a continuar. "Es que, es extraño; al comienzo tenía mis dudas— pero supongo que es del… _intenso_ —no creo que lo vayas a entender. Es del tipo que no puedes medir, que se siente completamente fuera de control."

"¿Del tipo 'haría cualquier cosa por ti'?"

"Es probable."

"¿Y por qué crees que es ese amor?"

"No lo sé, no tengo idea. Todo lo que sé es que lo creo."

"Me atrevo a decir entonces que no creo que tardes mucho en encontrar tu respuesta."

"Si tú lo dices…" Castiel dijo para nada convencido. "Ya tuve mi primera… 'interacción' con él, y fue, por decirlo de algún modo, extraña."

"¿Cómo? ¿Ya has hablado con él?" Castiel asintió. "Imagino te hizo preguntas, ¿qué le dijiste?"

"Le dije la verdad, más o menos— que me habían ordenado hacerle daño pero que no cumplí lo mandado. No estoy seguro si hice bien, la verdad no se me ocurrió nada mejor. No tengo experiencia en estas cosas."

"Y yo no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto," Debrah dijo por lo bajo, bordando exasperación. Tomó aire, bastante, y mordió su labio inferior antes de hablar. "Okay. Primer y puede que único consejo: _No seas estúpido y sigue así_. No obtendrás nada duradero a base de mentiras. En una relación el respeto y la honestidad son fundamentales," ella sentenció. "Lo que te digo no es nada nuevo, en serio, diría que no es más que sentido común, pero parece que contigo es necesario."

"No sé qué clase de honestidad esperas que tenga con él. Él no es ni como tú ni como yo, Nathaniel es humano. ¿Lo olvidaste acaso?"

Debrah frunció el ceño y empuño ambas manos. Después, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, sonrió abiertamente.

"Tanto hemos hablado de él que me lo estoy imaginando como una criatura realmente hermosa. Digo, para que andes así de colgado por él…," llegó a dar un aplauso al decir eso. "Quizás hasta yo misma vaya a visitarlo para comprobar si está tan bueno como me lo pintas. ¡Posiblemente hasta nos hagamos buenos amigos!"

Pero al oír eso el semblante de Castiel pasó del molesto por sentirse ignorado a volverse frío. En serio frío. "Tendrás suficientes oportunidades para ver fotografías de él mientras lo estés investigando. Tú te le acercas y yo te quiebro la espalda."

"Ya, ya~" ella retrocedió un paso instantáneamente, aunque continuó hablando en un constante tono espontáneo. "No hay necesidad de ponerse hostiles. ¡Caray! ¿Acaso ya no puedo hacer bromas cerca de ti?"

"Ese no es el punto."

"Está _bien_ ," ella rodó los ojos. "Sólo toma esto como un indicio y recuerda ser fiel a lo que has hecho hasta ahora," ella de pronto lo miró como si de verdad le importara que todo aquello terminara bien. "Si bien no puedes decirle la verdad completa acerca de _qué_ eres, sí puedes ser sincero con lo que estás sintiendo. Tú mismo lo dijiste, él no es como nosotros. El tiempo en tu humano—Nathaniel, pasa de manera distinta que para ti y para mí. Deja de preocuparte, para ya con eso de esperar que lo tuyo con él dure y comienza a _sentirlo_."

Él tocó su garganta con las yemas de sus dedos. Cuando Debrah lo quedó mirando, cuando Debrah esperó alguna reacción de su parte, Castiel sintió como si estuviera viendo más ahora que lo que posiblemente nunca había visto antes. Una, llámenle, revelación, y era una sensación inquietante.

"Suenas confiada. Haces que todo lo que dices se escuche fácil de hacer."

Debrah se encogió de hombros.

"Si el destino es amable, quizás este luche para que ustedes estén juntos."

"¿Y si no lo es?"

"Si no lo es, no pasará mucho hasta que llegue el momento en que te canses de andar jugando a las escondidas. Pero eso, _como todo lo demás_ , sólo el tiempo lo dirá."

El aire cambió. Fue en un instante, y ninguno lo vio venir. Simplemente ya no hubieron más quejas ni protestas. Un entendimiento tácito, novelas escritas del silencio.

Mucho más relajado de lo que había estado en un largo tiempo, con lentitud Castiel se dejó caer sobre la cama, de espaldas contra sábanas suaves y con los brazos abiertos. Eventualmente cerró los ojos y esperó a que su respiración creara un ritmo inconsciente.

"Comenzaré lo antes posible con la investigación a Nathaniel," la voz de Debrah se escuchaba en movimiento, aproximándose a lo que era la otra esquina del granero "Pero antes de que me vaya, ¿puedo saber si al final decidiste qué harás?"

Por más que fuera consciente de la gravedad de los hechos, la verdad era una sola: La suerte estaba echada y él no podía —ni quería— cambiarla. Lo sabía, estaba condenado.

"Quizás tengas razón. Puede que improvisar no sea una idea tan mala."

* * *

 **Notas:**

Capítulo extra largo tal y como prometí.

Gracias por los mensajes bonitos.

Hasta pronto!


	7. Lapsus

**Amour Sucré (c) Chinomiko**

* * *

Limpia tu cabeza de prejuicio y moral.  
Y si queriendo alzarte nada has alcanzado,  
déjate caer sin parar tu caída,  
sin miedo al fondo de la sombra.  
Sin miedo al enigma de ti mismo. —Vicente Huidobro

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Lapsus**

* * *

.

Nathaniel estaba soñando.

Mechones rubios— que en mejores tiempos lucieron dorados como el oro, ahora reposaban delicados sobre la roca. Copos de nieve cayendo desde lo más alto del zenit. La luna escondida sin deseos de ser testigo de nada. Él se arrodilló en el suelo frío y tomó la mano de Nathaniel. Manchas de sangre, secas y congeladas pintarrajeaban el cuerpo caído y todo lo que le rodeaba.

¿Nathaniel?

Nathaniel estaba en el piso. Su propio cuerpo yacía frente a él.

Él estaba muerto.

* * *

.

Nathaniel despertó.

Su respiración estaba agitada, y su cuello y hombros se sentían helados bajo el sudor frío. Entonces sus ojos se cerraron una vez más, instintivamente, y él se concentró en calmar el ritmo de su respiración y ritmo cardiaco, lo cual consiguió después de unos minutos—él jamás supo con precisión cuántos. Sólo una vez alcanzado ese punto fue que Nathaniel logró abrirlos nuevamente, esta vez con lentitud mientras abrazaba la realidad.

Por lo menos aquello que vio no lo decepcionó. La luz era hermosa. El techo absorbía el brillo del sol, el _verdadero_ sol.

Y Nathaniel se preguntó, al menos por un segundo completo, porqué fue que llegó a tener la impresión de que había un sol falso existiendo en algún otro lugar. Pero eso probablemente era una de esas sensaciones persistentes pero carentes de significancia que están destinadas a hacerles la vista gorda, y él prefirió quedarse con esa idea.

 _Es hora de desayunar_ , pensó al tiempo que volvía a cerrar los ojos.

O almorzar, quizás. Él necesitaba comer, sólo eso sabía. Perezosamente Nathaniel se preguntó, además, por qué no estaba en el instituto a pesar de la hora. _Tal vez es fin de semana_ — ¿Y si no lo era? Pues de todos modos él no se sentía con deseos de asistir a clases. La rutina le había enseñado que ya para el segundo periodo su jornada decantaría a lo mismo de todos los días.

Tampoco veía con muchas expectativas el tener que quedarse organizando papeleo a deshoras. Por esa vez, tomarse un día libre y quedarse en casa sonaba como una idea estupenda. _¿Y cómo que no escuché la alarma del teléfono?_ Lo buscó con rezonga debajo de la almohada, donde solía mantenerlo durante la noche, pero no lo encontró. Seguramente se cayó mientras dormía. Seguramente. O quizás este estaba perdido entre las sábanas. Como fuera…, tendría que buscarlo tan pronto se levantara… Suprimió entonces un bostezo y procedió a estirarse— _una lástima tener que levantarse justo cuando la cama se siente tan bien y…_

Cama _._

 _Se siente amplia…_ , la idea se asomó en cautela, al principio.

Sólo al principio.

Su cama nunca ha sido tan amplia.

La recolección de información llegó como un golpe en la cabeza y Nathaniel se sentó de golpe, mirando a su regazo con los ojos muy abiertos, inhalando altas cantidades de aire a jadeos. Su padre. El maldito de su padre. Él _recordó_ —de pronto recordó las lágrimas y los gritos, la hiperventilación y la azotea y su ritmo cardíaco acelerándose cual bomba de tiempo. Sus _manos_ entonces cubrieron su pecho, cruzándolas como si esperara tener que proteger su corazón del daño de algún-

(Detente ahí.)

—manos.

(No. Singular.)

Su, a primera vista _sin_ heridas, simple mano.

Las sábanas se dispersaron cuando él cayó de la cama, golpeándose el codo y el costado de su cuerpo con el piso de baldosas (baldosas negras, ¿o quizás piedra natural? Todo muy distinto a las tablas de su departamento o el cemento de la azotea del edificio). Nathaniel siseó al dolor, gruñendo y quejándose e ideando un modo de encontrar trazos de palabras coherentes para preguntarle a alguien— _quien sea_ , qué mierda estaba pasando.

Y en ese instante recuerdos extraviados de haber despertado en medio de la noche le llegaron por partes y no necesariamente en orden. Nociones de cosas que él quizás dijo y que pudo o no haber escuchado. Pero de ahí a algo más claro, algo más conciso— no, definitivamente no. Lo cual era _terrible_ y causó que soltara una línea de insultos en voz baja. Un limbo total, y así mismo algo que él no aceptaría así tan fácilmente. Nathaniel no permitiría que su memoria lo abandonara, no ahí, y por supuesto que no de nuevo.

Tras lo que fue un gran esfuerzo por concentrarse que se sintió eterno, un nombre logró salir a flote con la fuerza de una epifanía de medianoche:

Castiel.

 _CastielCastielCastiel_ , se lo repitió en la mente hasta que sintió que ya no fuera posible el que pudiera olvidarlo. Y ahora con esa pista de recuerdo agregada, el resto del rompecabezas de lo que sucedió la noche anterior no tardó en tomar forma. El llanto, las acusaciones, la sed de sangre de una mujer misteriosa, la palabra _sicario_ absorbiéndose en su consciencia como agua de lluvia sobre olvidada tierra seca, seguido de promesas de seguridad que nadie le aseguraba si eran vacías o no, y luego el cansancio, haciendo sentido de sí mismo, poco a poco.

Fuertemente hizo presión sobre su sien derecha y con su otra mano se tapó la boca. Nathaniel perdió el apetito. Él sentía asco.

Con sus instintos más básicos ahora encendidos—respuestas fisiológicas ante la percepción de daño, ataque o amenaza a la supervivencia, la reacción de Nathaniel fue una sola, y la más básica de todas, en realidad.

Huir.

* * *

.

La defensa natural de Nathaniel solía basarse en mantenerse al margen de situaciones arriesgadas. El mostrarse frío, calmado y compuesto en momentos cuando se le era requerida una alineación o compromiso emocional arriesgado. ¿La meta final? Impedir que el miedo pudiera filtrarse por su piel, que el pánico se le colara por los poros. Esa era su manera de hacer las cosas—la eficiente y distante, pero joder, _qué_ _agotadora_ que resultaba a veces.

 _(_ — _Ahora es cuando agregas una dosis de veneno en esa idea y un poco más de emociones_ _maceradas, y tal vez ahí esta tendrá oportunidad de ser comparada con lo que eres en realidad.)_

Sólo que en ese minuto nada de lo anterior tenía cabida. No cuando apenas acababa de superar (apenas) el pánico inicial y descendía por las escaleras de emergencia del edificio en que despertó. Porque el miedo de ser atrapado se sentía demasiado latente, y por lo mismo, usar el ascensor jamás fue una opción; por fortuna, una breve pincelada de suerte corrió de su lado por esa vez y no se topó con nadie en todo el trayecto.

Varios minutos después, cuando llegó al primer piso con el interior de su pecho ardiéndole y con estallidos de tos intermitentes que le contraían el abdomen, él procuró salir discretamente. Sin ningún rumbo en particular, sólo siguiendo la primera dirección que lo que quedaba de su instinto le indicó.

Lo que Nathaniel no esperaba era encontrarse a sí mismo contra un golpe de aire frío y un cielo de repente gris. En una ciudad la cual no lograba reconocerla en absoluto, ni recordarla del todo. De edificios enormes tal como del que acababa de salir, rodeando su panorámica y que creaban la ilusión claustrofóbica de que crecían y crecían con cada segundo que pasaba mirándolos. Numerosas decenas—o incluso cientos de personas yendo de un lugar a otro tanto a pie como en sus vehículos, que iban por sus vidas sin prestarle mayor atención al joven con expresión desalumbrada que buscaba un rayo de esperanza en un sitio donde bien jamás lo encontraría.

Nathaniel estaba solo en lo desconocido. Otra vez. En una posición dónde huir no le otorgaba ninguna salida real.

Y en el fondo, _y quizás no tan en el fondo_ , Nathaniel sentía que se merecía tal desgracia. Toda. De principio a fin.

Fue en ese segundo, al tiempo que Nathaniel detenía bruscamente su andar, tragaba aire y buscaba soporte en el muro más cercano, que _todo_ quedó atascado en su cabeza y algo más dentro de sí hizo _clic_.

El karma, el destino, el Dios de la religión de turno, o lo que fuera; todos juntos o cada uno por sí solo, habían actuado para que su existencia llegara a lo que era ese punto de callejón sin ruta de retorno. Ya que si bien era cierto que Nathaniel estaba harto de la vida y de estar vivo en general, y eso era un hecho—como un ideal de _muero porque no muero_ escrito con su propia sangre—, la realidad iba mucho más allá de aquella melancolía cruda o de cualquier otro sentimiento distímico que su mente creara. Él, _(por más que lo negase en voz alta y falseara respuestas que indicaran lo contrario,)_ ciertamente _sabía_ que se había ganado todo lo que estaba viviendo y peor. Porque él era una persona horrible. _Porque soy una persona horrible que no merece nada bueno ni el cariño de nadie_.

 _Soy horrible y jamás debería haber nacido_ , se repitió en cuerpo temblando y con lágrimas que amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento.

Sin tener en mente un hogar al cual regresar, ni el deseo de buscar uno, mucho menos la idea de que él tuviera los méritos mínimos para aspirar a _algo_.

(— _momentos en los que te das cuenta que hay heridas que sanan lento, pero también otras que no lo hacen nunca…_ )

Nathaniel descubrió que él no sabía cómo más reaccionar además de quedarse ahí y recaer en su viejo hábito de estancarse en pensamientos auto-degradantes, dar vueltas sin rumbo fijo, y ponderar de tanto en tanto si el hecho de estar perdido en otra ciudad sin ningún tipo de identificación le otorgaba, quizás, la tranquilidad final de que ningún conocido suyo podría verlo en tales circunstancias.

¿Era eso acaso un motivo de júbilo o de tristeza?

 _Ninguna_ , se dijo. _Sólo acéptalo_.

(— _Acepta que la vida no es justa_. _Que el karma no existe_. _Que el malo no siempre obtiene lo que merece y que el bueno a veces sufre un destino peor que cualquier otro_. _La vida no es justa_ , _y aprende a vivir con eso_.)

 _Y yo soy una persona horrible_ …

.

.

.

¿ _En verdad lo soy_?

.

.

.

 _Claro que lo soy_ , _y debo aceptarlo_.

Y eso hizo.

* * *

.

Un par de horas después Nathaniel se encontró a sí mismo a las puertas del mismo edificio en el cual despertó.

Esa vez y por alguna razón, el camino que debía seguir resultó mucho más claro de lo que jamás habría imaginado.

* * *

 **Notas:**

(Que alguien le pague la terapia a Nathaniel porque yo no planeo hacerlo, ah.)

Actualización flash porque mi consciencia me aconsejó que es mejor subir un capítulo corto que no subir nada en absoluto.

Ah sí; y el _Muero porque no muero_ es un extracto del poema 'Vivo sin vivir en Mí' de Teresa de Ávila.

Los kudos son amor. Saludos y xoxo.


End file.
